Das verflixte siebte Jahr
by FairyOfTheLilies
Summary: AU. Übersetzung von The Seven Year Itch. Die Hoffnung der Schulsprecherin Lily Evans, ein ruhiges siebtes Jahr zu haben, weil die Rumtreiber endlich weg sind, wird zerschmettert, als sie herausfindet, wer der neue DADA Lehrer ist...
1. Chapter 1

Autorin: FairyOfTheLilies

Titel: Das verflixte siebte Jahr

Zusammenfassung: AU. Übersetzung von "The Seven Year Itch". Die Hoffnung der Schulsprecherin Lily Evans, ein ruhiges siebtes Jahr zu haben, wird zerschmettert, als sie herausfindet, wer der neue DADA-Lehrer ist...

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR.

A/N: If you don't know any German, go to my profile, I also wrote this story in English, called "The Seven Year Itch".

* * *

Kapitel 1 

Lily Evans seufzte zufrieden, als sie in den Hogwarts-Express einstieg. Es war ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, sie war Schulsprecherin und diese verdammten Rumtreiber waren endlich mit der Schule fertig.

Sie lief den Gang hinunter, um ein freies Abteil zu finden. Als sie eines fand, stieß sie die Tür auf und sah sich nach ihrer besten Freundin um.

„Dorcas!" rief sie einem großen, schlanken Mädchen mit langen braunen Harren zu. „Dorcas!"

Dorcas Meadowes schloss sich ihr an, ihren schweren Koffer hinter sich her schleppened.

„Hast du ein Abteil gefunden?" fragte sie, und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stellte sie ihren Koffer in das Abteil und setzte sich hin.

„Ich muss zum Vertrauensschülerabteil, du weißt doch-" begann Lily unbehaglich, aber Dorcas schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ja, geh schon, Schulsprecherin. Mach mich stolz", sagte sie und legte sich auf die Sitze.

Lily winkte ihr ein letztes Mal zu und ging. Auf ihrem Weg zum Vertrauensschülerabteil traf sie viele Leute, die sie kannte und viele von ihren Freunden. Als sie das Abteil betrat, wurde sie mit Applaus begrüßt. Lily war ziemlich beliebt, weil sie eine freundliche Person war, zu der man kommen konnte, wenn man Probleme hatte. Sie konnte jedoch auch sehr wütend werden, wenn man sie provozierte.

Der Schulsprecher war Benjy Fenwick, ein netter und lustiger Ravenclaw. Er und Lily waren bald damit fertig, den Vertrauensschülern Anweisungen zu geben. Sie verstanden sich gut, denn Benjy war der Cousin von Lilys Freundin Julie, die mit ihr in Gryffindor war. Zusammen liefen sie den Gang entlang.

„Dieses Jahr ist der Schulsprecher ein Ravenclaw und die Schulsprecherin eine Gryffindor", sagte Benjy. „Wir werden den Slytherins das Leben zur Hölle machen!"

„Benjy!" sagte Lily tadelnd. „Sie sind nicht alle schlechte Menschen!"

„Aber fast alle", murmelte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

"Bis nachher, Benjy", sagte sie, „das hier ist mein Abteil. Aber lass die Slytherins in Ruhe!"

„Sicher", sagte er und grinste dabei blöde. Lily seufzte.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das nicht ernst meinst?" fragte sie.

Benjy grinste ihr ein letztes Mal zu und ging dann seine Freunde suchen.

„Lily! Lily!" Bevor sie sehen konnte, wer es war, wurde sie praktisch erwürgt von jemandem, der sie 'umarmte'.

„Julie?"

Julie grinste als sie Lily losließ und ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare über die Schulter warf.

„Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, das Petunia mich die ganze Zeit gequält und ihren blöden Freund mit zu uns nach Hause gebracht hat? Oh, es war klasse."

„Meine Ferien waren richtig cool. Wir waren in Frankreich und-"

„Ja, das ist toll", sagte Lily sarkastisch. „Deprimiere mich, indem du mir erzählst, wie toll deine Ferien waren, während ich zu Hause festsaß mit-"

Sie wurde von Dorcas unterbrochen, die schrie: „Kommt ihr jetzt endlich mal in das verdamme Abteil?"

Sie gingen in das Abteil, in dem noch zwei andere Freundinnen von ihr saßen, Sally und Helen aus Ravenclaw. Sally war Vertrauensschülerin, also hatte Lily sie schon im Vertrauensschülerabteil getroffen. Sie umarmte Helen und fragte: „Wie waren deine Ferien?"

Es war okay. Wir waren in Italien."

Sie verbrachten die ganze Zugfahrt damit, zu reden und Süßigkeiten zu essen. Als es draußen dunkel wurde, zogen sie ihre Schuluniformen an.

„Unsere kleine Lily ist also Schulsprecherin", sagte Sally und griff sich ans Herz.

„Mein Baby ist erwachsen!" rief Dorcas und presste Lily gegen ihre Brust.

„Dorcas, kann ich mein Gesicht jetzt bitte aus deinen Titten nehmen?" fragte Lily mit erstickter Stimme, als die anderen lachten.

„Sie will, dass ich sie loslasse", flüsterte Dorcas und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. „Mein Baby wird mich verlassen!"

Lily schnaubte. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiss, Dorky."

Sie lächelte erhaben als Dorcas versuchte, ihr gegen das Schienbein zu treten und verließ das Abteil, als der Zug anhielt.

„Oh, Lily", seufzte Julie, „weißt du, was mir gerade einfällt? Snape hat die Schule abgeschlossen!"

„Und?" fraget Helen mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Er war der geilste Typ der Schule", sagte Lily. Sie grinste, als sie Helens angewidertes Gesicht sah.

„Ich werde solchen Liebeskummer habe, jetzt wo er weg ist", stöhnte Julie theatralisch.

„Ich nicht", sang Lily als die Mädchen zu den Kutschen hinüberliefen. „Ich habe schon einen neuen Liebhaber?"

„Wen, James Potter?" fragte Dorcas zynisch.

Lily sah sie wütend an, bevor sie grinste. „Nein, Professor Slughorn."

Die Mädchen brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Wisst ihr was?" sagte Lily, als sie mit Dorcas und Julie in einer Kutsche saß. „Ich glaube, dieses Jahr wird wirklich großartig sein."

„Warum?" fragte Julie.

Dorcas schnaubte. „Weil Potter weg ist."

James Potter war letztes Jahr der Schulsprecher gewesen. Bis zu seinem sechsten Schuljahr war er vernarrt in Lily gewesen, aber als sie seine Einladungen, mit ihm auszugehen, immer wieder abgelehnt hatte, hatte er angefangen, ihr Streiche zu spielen und sie zu verhexen. Als Schulsprecher hatte er das Recht gehabt, Strafarbeiten auszuteilen und so hatte er Lily bei jeder Möglichkeit Nachsitzen aufgedrückt. Glücklicherweise war Alice Daley, die Schulsprecherin, eine Freundin von Lily gewesen und ihr die meisten Strafarbeiten wieder vom Hals schaffen können. Was Potter dazu gebracht hatte, Lily noch mehr Streiche zu spielen.

„Na und, ich kann sie verstehen!" sagte Julie. „Dieser Penner hat ständig auf ihr herumgehackt!"

„Ohne einen Grund, möchte ich noch dazusagen", sagte Lily.

„Tja, wenn du ihm nur mal in die Eier getreten hättest", begann Dorcas, aber Lily unterbrach sie.

„Oh ja, Gewalt bringt richtig was!" schnappte sie sarkastisch.

„In diesem Fall vielleicht schon", antwortete Dorcas und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.

„Ist ja auch egal", murmelte Lily. „Ich bin froh, dass er weg ist."

„Ich auch", stimmte Julie zu.

„Was? Ich mochte ihn auch nicht!" rief Dorcas aus als Lily und Julie sie anklagend ansahen.

XXX

„Zabini, Leanna!" rief Professor McGonagall. Ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, die Angst auf ihrem Gesicht offensichtlich. Nach ein paar Sekunden schrie der Hut: „RAVENCLAW!"

Die Ravenclaws klatschten, als Professor McGonagall den Hut und den Stuhl wegtrug. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten. Lily hatte sich ihre Schokoladenfroschkarten angesehen, aber als sie auf Dumbledore hochblickte, glitten sie ihr aus den Händen. Sie duckte sich unter den Tisch, um sie wieder einzusammeln.

„Willkommen zurück!" sagte Dumbledore. „Bevor wir mit unserem köstlichen Festmahl anfangen, habe ich ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Zuallererst: Der Schulsprecher dieses Jahr ist Benjy Fenwick aus Ravenclaw, und unsere Schulsprecherin ist Lily Evans aus Gryffindor."

Die Schüler fingen an zu klatschen.

„Lily!" zischte Dorcas. „Steh auf!"

Lily erschreckte und stieß sich den Kopf am Tisch an. Schnell tauchte sie unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Ich bin hier!" rief sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie hörte, wie die anderen Schüler kicherten, während sie klatschten. Als sie einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch warf, sah sie, dass Professor McGonagall sie wütend anfunkelte. Doch Professor Dumbledore war ganz klar amüsiert. Sie strahlte ihn an, und er lächelte zurück.

Sie setzte sich wieder. Dumbledore redete weiter.

„Die zweite Sache", sagte er als Lily wieder unter den Tisch verschwand, um die Karten, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen, aufzuheben, „ist dass unser alter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Lerby, seine Arbeit hier nicht weiterführen kann. Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung ist-"

Seine restlichen Worte waren nicht mehr zu hören, denn alle Gryffindors, sowie die meisten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten angefangen, wie wahnsinning zu klatschen und vor Begeisterung zu brüllen.

„Oh nein!" flüsterte Dorcas. „Lily, komm hoch, das musst du sehen, oh nein..."

„Was ist los?" sagte Lily, als sie sich wieder auf die Bank setzte und ihre Karten in die Tasche steckte.

„Der neue Lehrer!" sagte Dorcas.

Und als Lily sah, wer genau der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung war, war ihr entsetzter Schrei lauter als das Jubeln ihrer Hauskameraden.

„NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

XXX

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Was zum Teufel soll ich jetzt machen?" flüsterte Lily immer und immer wieder. Sie fühlte das starke Bedürfnis, ihren Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen.

„Na ja, eigentlich kannst du nichts machen", sagte Dorcas pragmatisch. „Er ist dein Lehrer. Und wenn du irgendwas machst, wird er dir Nachsitzen für einen Monat geben."

„Ja, und dann musst du wahrscheinlich den Boden in den Kerkern mit einer Zahnbrüste putzen", fügte Julie hinzu.

„Toll", jammerte Lily. „Warum? Warum? Ich habe das größte Pech der Welt!"

„Warum so schlecht gelaunt, Evans?"

Lily drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand der Grund für ihre ‚schlechte Laune', James Potter.

„Du weißt ganz genau, warum!"

Potter lächelte sie süffisant an. „Kläre mich bitte auf."

„Du bist nur nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, um mich zu ärgern!"

Das war kindisch und Lily wusste es, aber es war ihr egal. Sie würde ein Jahr mit James Potter als ihrem Lehrer verbringen müssen. Lily war sich sicher, dass sie durch ihre UTZ-Prüfungen fallen würde, weil er ihr so viel Nachsitzen geben würde, dass sie keine Zeit zum Lernen hätte.

„Evans, denkst du wirklich, dass du der wichtigste Mensch der Welt bist?" sagte er gedehnt.

Lily war kurz davor, ihm Beschimpfungen ins Gesicht zu schreien, hielt sich aber davon ab. Er war jetzt ihr Lehrer, er konnte ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, das hat er schon letztes Jahr. Jetzt kann er es noch schlimmer machen...

„Und, Evans", fuhr Potter mit gefährlich glänzenden Augen fort, „ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich mit ‚Sie' und ‚Professor Potter' ansprechen würdest. Ich bin dein Lehrer und damit eine Authoritätsperson."

Sie drehte sich auf der Ferse um und stürmte davon. Julie und Dorcas folgten ihr. James Potter stand da und starrte verwirrt auf ihren sich entfernenden Rücken. Normalerweise hätte sie ihr Temperament mit sich durchgehen lassen und ihn angeschrieen. _Aber_, dachte er grimmig, _so wird es nicht bleiben_. James Potter wusste genau, was er tun musste, um Lily Evans zum Explodieren zu bringen.

* * *

A/N: Danke für's Lesen, jetzt hinterlasst bitte eine Review!  



	2. Chapter 2

Autorin: FairyOfTheLilies

Titel: Das verflixte siebte Jahr

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, obwohl ich's gut gebrauchen könnte.

Zusammenfassung: AU. Dt. Version von "The Seven Year Itch". Die Hoffnung der Schulsprecherin Lily Evans, ein ruhiges siebtes Jahr zu haben, wird zerschmettert, als sie herausfindet, wer der neue DADA-Lehrer ist...

* * *

Kapitel 2

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, warum sie so ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte... aber dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Stöhnned zog sie sich ihre Decke über den Kopf.

„Was ist los, Lils?" fragte Dorcas.

Julie schnaubte. „Was für eine Frage. Sie will Potter nicht wiedersehen."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily. Wenn er dich fertig macht oder dich unfair behandelt, gehst du einfach zu McGonagall oder Dumbledore", sagte Dorcas beruhigend.

„Toll", murmelte Lily.

Beim Frühstuck vermied Lily es wie die Pest, zum Lehrertisch zu sehen. Als Professor McGonagall ihr ihren Stundenplan gab, sagte sie: „Miss Evans, dass erste Vertrauensschülertreffen ist am 12. September. Könnten Sie das den Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff mitteilen? Mr Fenwick wird es den Ravenclaws und Slytherins mitteilen."

„Natürlich, Professor", sagte Lily und lächelte freundlich. Professor McGonagall lächelte dünnlippig zurück bevor sie weiterging.

„Oh."

„Was? fragte Lily und sah auf ihren Stundenplan. Dann stöhnte sie. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in den ersten beiden Stunden! Ich habe-"

„-das größte Pech der Welt", beendeten Dorcas and Julie ihren Satz einstimmig. Lily sah sie böse an.

"Dann gehen wir lieber", sagte Julie. „Potter wird wahrscheinlich einen Anfall haben, wenn wir zu spät kommen, besonders du, Lily."

Lily nickte und hing sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben müsste. Sie konnte sich auch nicht davon abhalten, über die Dinge nachzudenken, die Potter mit ihr machen konnte, jetzt wo sie seine Schülerin war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Komm schon, Lily_, sagte sie zu sich selbst. _Das schaffst du! Oder willst du Potter wissen lassen, dass du Angst vor ihm hast?_

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Potter!" rief sie entrüstet aus. Die Leute um sie herum sahen sie seltsam an. Sie drehte sich zu Dorcas.

„Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?" fragte sie im Flüsterton.

„Ähm-ja", antwortete Dorcas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde verrückt. Gehen wir."

XXX

Sie waren als erste im Klassenzimmer. Langsam begann sich der Raum zu füllen. Lily winkte Sally und Helen und ein paar anderen ihrer Freunde zu. Ein paar Minuten, nach dem es geklingelt hatte (_Zu spät!_ kreischte eine kleine Stimme in Lily's Kopf gehässig), tauchte James Potter auf.

„Guten Morgen!"

Die Klasse murmelte eine Begrüßung. Potter warf seine Bücher auf den Tisch und zog eine Liste mit den Namen der Siebtklässler aus einer Mappe und begann, ihre Name auszurufen, um sicherzustellen, dass alle da waren. Als er bei E ankam, grinste er bösartig.

„Edgecombe, Sara!"

„Ich bin hier."

„Evans, Lily!"

„Anwesend."

„Das freut mich aber", sagte Potter sarkastisch und grinste sie höhnisch an. Sie ignorierte ihn indem sie an die Tafel hinter ihm starrte.

Als er fertig war, schmiss er die Mappe auch auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie alle mich kennen-" er wurde von Jubeln unterbrochen, aber-

„Ja, leider", sagte Lily laut genug, dass jeder es hören konnte. Potter eingeschlossen.

„Haben Sie etwas zu sagen, Miss Evans?" knurrte er, als er immer näher an ihren Tisch kam. Dorcas trat ihr auf den Fuß, um sie davon abzuhalten, etwas dummes zu sagen.

„Nein, nichts", antwortete Lily, ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt.

„Nein, _Sir_", sagte Potter. „Oder: Nein, Professor."

„Nein, Sir", murmelte Lily durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Evans, ich habe Sie nicht gehört", sagte er.

„Nein, Sir", sagte Lily laut, während sie der Versuchung widerstand, ihre Arme auszustrecken, seinen Hals zu packen und ihn zu erdrosseln.

„Und", fuhr er fort, „ich bevorzuge es, wenn Schüler sich melden, wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Miss Evans?" Er hatte seine Hände auf ihren Tisch gelegtt und sich nach vorne gelehnt.

„Ja", sagte sie. Unter ihrem Tisch ballte sie ihre Fäuste so sehr, dass ihre Fingernägel sich in ihre Handflächen bohrten.

„Ja, _Sir_", sagte Potter in einer gefährlichen, leisen Stimme.

„Ja, Sir", wiederholte Lily. Sie könnte ihm eine reinhauen, so nah wie er jetzt war. Was für eine Schande, so eine gute Gelegenheit einfach nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Gut. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für deine Frechheit", sagte er; anscheinend störte ihn das förmliche „Sie" dabei, Lily herunterzuputzen. Er drehte sich um und lief wieder nach vorne. Lily atmete langsam ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Nun, kann irgendjemand von ihnen mir sagen, wie weit sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sind? Ja, Sie?" sagte er, auf einen großen, schlaksigen Jungen zeigend; Andrew Tristan aus Ravenclaw.

„Na ja, letztes Jahr haben wir die Unverzeihlichen Flüche durchgenommen und angefangen, Duellieren zu üben", antwortete er.

„In Ordnung. Wer kann mir die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, und was sie ihrem Opfer antun, nennen?" fragte er. Viele Leute meldeten sich, unter ihnen Lily. Potter sah sie kurz an bevor er sagte: „Wie wäre es mit... Helen Kirwin?"

„Die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind Imperio-der Imperius-Fluch zwingt das Opfer dazu, alles zu tun, was er Täter will. Dann gibt es den Cruciatus-Fluch, der dem Opfer unglaubliche Schmerzen bereitet. Der Spruch ist Crucio. Der letzte der Unverzeihlichen Flüche is Avada Kedavra-"

„-der sehr nützlich ist, um Idioten wie den da vorne loszuwerden", murmelte Lily düster. Dorcas and Julie kicherten. Glücklicherweise hörte Potter sie nicht.

„-das Opfer ist sofort tot. Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch", sagte Helen.

„Sehr gut, Miss Kirwin. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw", sagte Potter. „Sie wissen also alles über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, wir können gleich mit Duellieren weitermachen. Das ist das wichtigste, was wir dieses Jahr machen werden. Sie wissen sicher alles über Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger-" mehrere Leute keuchten, denn in letzter Zeit hatten die Menschen angefangen, Voldemort ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' zu nennen, weil sie Angst vor seinem Namen hatten. Lily dachte, dass das totaler Quatsch sei, sie hatte höchstens Angst davor, in Gelächter auszubrechen, wenn sie seinen Namen sagte. Ehrlich, wer nannte sich _Voldemort_?

„-und es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie wissen, wie Sie sich in einem Duell verteidigen müssen", fuhr Potter fort, als ob er das Keuchen nicht gehört hätte. „Sie werden nützliche Zauber und Hexereien lernen, und Sie werden sie üben, indem Sie sich gegenseitig duellieren. Irgendwelche Fragen bis jetzt?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Okay", sagte Potter. „Sehen wir, wie gut Sie im Duellieren sind. Wie wäre es mit-" er sah auf die Namensliste und grinste „-Lily Evans?"

Oh Gott, diese Stunde würde nicht witzig weren. Lily stand auf und ging langsam nach vorne.

„Gut, Evans. Erst verbeugen wir uns, dann zähle ich bis drei und wir fangen an. Klar?"

„Ja", sagte Lily, wobei sie versuchte, sich nicht allzu nervös anzuhören. Sie beugte sich wie er nach vorne und hielt ihren Zauberstab dann sehr fest.

„Eins-zwei-drei-Expelliarmus!"

Lily wehrte den Fluch ab und duckte sich unter einen Tisch, als er versuchte, sie zu lähmen. Sie stand wieder auf und stolperte zurück, als sie versuchte, ihn zu verfluchen; er wehrte den Fluch ab.

„Impedimenta!" schrie er. Sie duckte sich wieder unter einen Tisch, und sogar noch bevor der Zauber auf die Tischplatte traf, krabbelte sie weiter zurück und stand plötzlich auf: „Petrificus Totalus!"

Dieses Mal traf sie ihn genau auf die Brust. Er fiel auf den Boden. Sie schritt zu ihm und machte eine lässige Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, um den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen. Er griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab, und nach einem Aufblitzen von rotem Licht war sie diejenige, die gelähmt auf dem Boden lag.

„In einem richtigen Duell, Evans", grinste er höhnisch, „würde es dich wahrscheinlich dein Leben kosten, wenn du deinen Feind von dem Fluch befreien würdest." Er nahm den Fluch von ihr. Sie stand auf und sah ihn wütend an.

„Nicht schlecht", lächelte er süffisant, „aber vergiss nicht, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger in einem Duell nicht Flüche wie Impedimenta benutzen. Und wenn du erst einmal ein paar Male mit Crucio getroffen wurdest, wird es schwierig, den Flüchen auszuweichen, weil du dann ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen bist. Du kannst dich jetzt hinsetzen." Immer noch grinsend, fügte er hinzu: „Und hör auf, mich böse anzuschauen."

Wütend drehte Lily sich auf der Ferse um und ging wieder nach hinten auf ihren Platz.

„Nun, wie wir gerade demonstriert haben, der beste Weg, Ihren Feind loszuwerden ohne ihn umzubringen oder zu verletzen, ist ihn zu lähmen oder ihn zu fesseln. Weiß jemand die Formel, um jemanden zu fesseln? Ja, Miss Edgecombe?" er zeigte auf ein großes, brünettes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw (das übrigens seine Exfreundin war).

„Er lautet Bondario", antwortete sie.

„Korrekt. Aber benutzen Sie ihn nicht für irgendwelche Sexspielchen", sagte Potter mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Ein paar Leute kicherten, aber Lily rollte ihre Augen.

„Denkt dieser Arsch, er sei lustig, oder liebt er es einfach, zu nerven?" sagte sie.

Es wurde sehr still. Lily schluckte.

„Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?" fragte Lily zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen, und Dorcas antwortete zum zweiten Mal: „Ähm-ja."

„Oh, ich glaube, ich habe vielleicht ein kleines Problem damit, meine Gedanken für mich zu behalten", murmelte Lily. Julie giggelte nervös.

„Was hast du mich gerade genannt, Evans?" sagte Potter. Lily musterte ihn vorsichtig.

„Nichts."

„Oh, ich dachte ich hätte gerade das Wort ‚Arsch' gehört."

„Du m-ähm, Sie müssen sich verhört haben", sagte Lily mit einem unüberzeugenden Ausdruck von Überraschung und Unschuld auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah, wie Potter die Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Nachsitzen. Heute abend, sechs Uhr, in meinem Büro. Und zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor", bellte er.

„Noch was?" sagte sie, wobei sie vergeblich versuchte, lässig zu klingen.

„Ja, hau ab. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven."

„Wie bitte?"

„Hau ab!" sagte er nochmal und zeigte zur Tür.

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf, stopfte ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Was dachte dieser Mann, wer er war? Sie eilte zur nächsten Toilette, schmiss ihre Tasche in eines der Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Sie hatte sich bereits Nachsitzen eingehandelt, und es war erst der erste Schultag. Es klingelte. Seufzend nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging zu ihrer nächsten Stunde, Zauberkunst.

„Potter ist ein Arschloch", sagte Dorcas mitleidig, als sie sich neben Lily setzte.

„Ich weiß. Was haben wir nach Zauberkunst?"

Dorcas sah auf den Stundenplan. "Erstmal Mittagessen... Dann haben wir eine Freistunde, und dann Verwandlung. Ist das nicht nett, Lily... Erst Potter, dann McGonagall..."

Lily schnaubte. „Dieser Stundenplan ist der letze Beweis dafür, dass Dumbledore kifft. Und nachher noch Nachsitzen mit Potter..."

„Na ja, vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm." Als sie Lilys skeptischen Blick sah, sagte sie schnell: „Ja, ich weiß... Potter wird dich wahrscheinlich irgendwas richtig fieses machen lassen."

Lily seufzte. Dieser Tag würde definitiv _nicht_ lustig werden.

* * *

A/N: Bitte reviewt!  



	3. Nachsitzen mit Potter oder auch nicht

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR.

A/N: If you don't know any German, I have this story written this story in English called "The Seven Year Itch".

Danke für die Review, Nantea! (Heißt es die Review? Oder das Review?)

* * *

_DAS VERFLIXTE SIEBTE JAHR _

_  
Kapitel 3_

„In fünf Minuten ist es sechs, Lily!" rief Julie. Lily legte ihren Füller weg.

„Klasse", seufzte sie, als sie den Aufsatz, an dem sie gerade geschrieben hatte, in ihre Tasche packte.

„Viel Spaß", sagte Dorcas.

„Auf Wiedersehen, meine einzige wahre Liebe!" stöhnte Lily und kniete sich vor Dorcas hin. „Wirst du auf mich warten, wenn ich zurückkomme?"

„Nein", grinste Dorcas. „Wann wirst du es endlich verstehen, Lily? Ich liebe dich nicht."

„Oh doch, tust du", flüsterte Lily dramatisch. „Du kannst bloß noch nicht akzeptieren, dass du eine Frau liebst, du kannst noch nicht akzeptieren, dass du anders bist... Aber ich werde auf dich warten, egal was passiert."

„Ich werde dich nie lieben!" rief Dorcas aus. „Ich liebe nur Julie!"

„Na ja", sagte Lily und stand auf, „es ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Du bist sowieso scheiße im Bett."

Sie grinste, als Dorcas sich im gespielten Schock die Hand über ihren Mund schlug, aber dann hörte sie unterdrücktes Kichern hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass eine Gruppe von Sechstklässlern sie belauscht hatten.

„Bis dann, Dorcas", sagte sie, kletterte schnell aus dem Porträtloch und ließ eine sehr verlegene Dorcas zurück.

Je näher sie zu Potters Büro kam, desto schlechter wurde ihr. Was würde sie tun müssen? Potter würde sich sicherlich etwas richtig schlimmes ausgedacht haben, um sie zu ärgern.

Sie klopfte.

„Herein", hörte sie Potter sagen. Sie zog eine Grimasse, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

„Du bist zu spät, Evans."

Sie sagte nichts. Er seufzte und stand auf.

„Mir nach."

Er ging zur Tür hinaus und sie folgte ihm. Sie liefen Treppen hinunter und Lily begriff, dass sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker waren.

Als sie unten angekommen waren, stieß er die Tür zu einem der unbenutzten Kerker auf. Sogar Lily, die definitiv _keine_ ordentliche Person war, war ein wenig angewidert, als sie den ganzen Schmutz sah. Potter schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Eimer mit Seifenwasser und ein paar Putzlappen erschienen.

„Du wirst hier putzen", sagte er.

Lily drehte sich um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Was?" fragte sie.

„Nur die Tische. Aber falls du wieder eine Strafarbeit kriegen solltest", grinste er arrogant, „wirst du als nächstes den Boden putzen."

Lily sah die Tische an. Sie waren verkrustet mit Zutaten und Überresten von Zaubertränken. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Oh ja, und gib mir deinen Zauberstab", sagte er. „Du wirst das ohne Zauberei machen."

Sie sah ihn böse an.

„Du kriegst ihn zurück, wenn du fertig bist", sagte er. „Jetzt gib ihn mir."

Wütend händigte sie ihm ihren Zauberstab aus.

„Um neun Uhr bin ich zurück", sagte er ihr.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", murmelte sie sarkastisch.

„Willst du morgen Abend mit dem Fußboden weitermachen, Evans?"

Sie warf ihm einen weiteren eisigen Blick zu, nahm einen Putzlappen und tauchte ihn in das Wasser. Er lachte leise und verließ den Raum.

Als sie anfing, einen der Tische zu putzen, fiel ihr ein, was Julie gestern gesagt hatte: _Ja, und dann musst du wahrscheinlich den Boden in den Kerkern mit einer Zahnbrüste putzen_...

_Na ja_, dachte Lily grimmig, _sie war nah dran._

Es war nahezu unmöglich, den Dreck von den Tischen zu bekommen. Lily spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, zum Gryffindorturm zurückzugehen und sich Dorcas' oder Julies Zauberstab zu leihen, aber verwarf den Gedanken dann wieder. Potter hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon gedacht, dass sie das versuchen könnte, und etwas unternommen, um sie davon abzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich stand er vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame Wache.

„Lily?" hörte sie jemanden sagen. Es war Professor Slughorn. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee.

„Was tun Sie hier, Lily?" fragte er.

„Eine Strafarbeit", sagte sie, wobei sie sich bemühte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck so unschuldig wie möglich zu halten.

„Wer würde einem reizendem Mädchen wie Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben?" fragte er nachsichtig lächelnd.

„Professor Potter", erklärte sie ihm.

„Und warum?"

„Oh, es war ein Missverständnis... er dachte, ich hätte ihn beleidigt, aber er hat mich nur falsch verstanden", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Oh. Möchten Sie, dass ich mit ihm spreche?" fragte er. Ja! Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Oh nein, er würde mir nicht glauben."

„Nun, auf keinen Fall werde ich zulassen, dass Sie diese schmutzigen Tische hier putzen", sagte Slughorn. „Ich werde einen Hauselfen damit beauftragen."

„Oh, aber-"

„Kein ‚aber', Lily, ein Hauself wird es tun, und Sie kommen mit in mein Büro und wir trinken Tee zusammen. Möchten Sie das?"

„Na ja, schon-"

Slughorn schnippte mit den Fingern, und sofort tauchte ein Hauself auf.

„Was wünschen Sie, Meister Slughorn?" fragte er.

„Ich möchte, dass du Tee und Kekse in mein Büro bringst und dann die Tische hier sauber machst. Wirst du das schaffen?"

Der Hauself warf einen Blick auf die Tische und sagte dann: „Ja, Sir, ich denke schon."

„Wundervoll. Gehen wir, Lily."

Lily nahm den Arm, den er ihr anbot, aber nicht bevor sie den Hauselfen, der die widerliche Arbeit für sie machen würde, warm angelächelt hatte. Für einen Moment sah er überrascht aus, dann lächelte er zurück.

Und so kam es, dass Lily, die sich den ganzen Tag lang vor der Strafarbeit gefürchtet hatte, den Abend mit Tee und Keksen in Professor Slughorns Büro verbrachte. Sicher, Slughorn war sehr begeistert von sich selbst und manchmal ziemlich oberflächlich, aber er mochte sie und hatte sie von dieser schrecklichen Strafarbeit gerettet. Lily schwor sich, dass sie ihm nie wieder eine freche Antwort geben würde, wenn er ihr sagte, dass sie in Slytherin hätte gewesen sein sollen (sie brach diesen Schwur noch am selben Abend). In diesem Moment kam ihr das Leben richtig leicht vor, auch wenn es ihr letztes Schuljahr war und viel zu lernen hatte, auch wenn Potter ihr Lehrer war, auch wenn der Gedanke, dass sie Hogwarts in ein paar Jahren verlassen würde, sie traurig machte.

Wenn jemand ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie in nicht viel mehr als fünf Jahren tot sein würde, hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Sie hätte es auch nicht geglaubt, wenn man ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie James Potter heiraten würde und seine Liebe sie für die nächsten fünf Jahre aufrecht erhalten würde, oder dass ihr Tod der letzte Grund für Horace Slughorn sein würde, in Rente zu gehen. Auch wusste sie nicht, dass Severus Snape, der an ihrem Tod schuld sein würde, Slughorns Posten aufnehmen würde und ihren Sohn quälen würde, sobald er Hogwarts betrat.

Als sie in Slughorns Büro saß, war ihr nicht bewusst, dass Voldemort, der immer mehr Macht bekam, langsam jeden wegnehmen würde, der ihr wichtig war. Benjy, Dorcas... er würde sie alle ermorden, und am Ende würde er James wegnehmen und dann Lily selbst.

* * *

A/N: Bitte reviewt!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR.

* * *

_ DAS VERFLIXTE SIEBTE JAHR  
_

_Kapitel 4_

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!" rief Julie wieder. „Warum habe ich nie so viel Glück?"

Sie waren auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, um Frühstück zu essen, und Lily erzählte ihnen gerade von ihrer ‚Strafarbeit'.

„Weil Slughorn in Lily verliebt ist und nicht in dich", sagte Dorcas. Lily verzog das Gesicht.

„Von der Vorstellung wird mir schlecht", sagte sie.

„Vorstellung?" schnaubte Dorcas. „Komm schon, Lily, ich weiß schon, was ihr zwei letzte Nacht getan habt..."

Julie lachte als Lily Dorcas böse anschaute.

„Und Potter hat nichts bemerkt?" fragte sie.

„Nein", sagte Lily. „Um viertel vor neun bin ich wieder in die Kerker gegangen und habe dort auf ihn gewartet. Er war ziemlich überrascht, dass alles sauber war. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, damit er mich dazu zwingen könnte, den Rest heute Abend zu machen."

XXX

Später an diesem Tag war Lily gerade auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde, als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte.

„Lily! Hey, Lily!"

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass es Adam Blume war, ein gutaussehender Ravenclaw in ihrem Jahr. Er war groß und hatte längere, braune Haare (A/N: Skater-style, wie Rupert Grint im GoF-Film).

„Hallo, Adam", sagte Lily mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Sie fühlte, wie sie rot wurde.

_Warum?_ schrie sie innerlich. _Dieser coole Junge redet mit mir und ich WERDE ROT! Warum?_

„Weißt du was, ich habe nächste Woche Geburtstag, ich werde achtzehn", erzählte er ihr.

„Oh", sagte sie.

„Ja, und am Freitagabend feiere ich eine Party in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte er. „Möchtest du kommen?"

„Natürlich!" sagte Lily begeistert und wurde noch röter. „Ich meine-ähm- ja, ich möchte kommen."

„Cool", sagte er. „Und da kannst deine Freundinnen mitbringen, Dora und Julia."

„Dorcas und Julie", korrigierte Lily ihn. „Ja, sie kommen bestimmt gerne."

„Okay", sagte er. „Dann treffen wir uns am Freitagabend vor der Großen Halle und ich nehme euch mit zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sagen wir... acht Uhr?"

„Ja, gut", sagte Lily.

„Cool", sagte Adam. „Also, bis dann, Lily. Und ich habe gehört, wie du aus dieser Strafarbeit von Potter rausgekommen bist. Gut gemacht."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor ihr wegging. Lily schwebte förmlich zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" fragte Dorcas im Flüsterton.

„Adam Blume hat mich zu seiner Geburtstagsparty eingeladen!"

„Blume? Er sieht gut aus", sagte Julie.

„Ja, ich weiß. Und er hat gesagt, ich soll euch beide mitbringen! Freitagabend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws!"

„Na ja, Lily", sagte Dorcas grinsend, „vielleicht ist er schwul, und er weiß, dass man dir vertrauen kann, und darum hat er dich eingeladen: Er will, dass du ihm bei seinem Coming-out hilfst!"

Lily sah sie böse an. Dorcas lachte und umarmte ihre Freundin.

XXX

Am Freitagabend lag Lily auf ihrem Bett und kritzelte auf ein Blatt.

„Lily, wann willst du dich endlich umziehen?" sagte Julie.

„Ooooh, Lily schreibt Tagebuch!" sagte Dorcas und kniff Lily in die Backe. Lily schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Nein, ich bin Reporterin und das sind meine Notizen. Mein erster Artikel wird ein Insider-Report über geistesgestörte Schüler auf Hogwarts", schnappte Lily und sah Dorcas eindringlich an. Diese schnaubte nur.

„Ja, und der zweite wird auch ein Insider-Report, und zwar über Misshandlung auf Hogwarts", fuhr Lily fort. „Stellt euch die Schlagzeile vor: ‚James P. misshandelt Hogwarts-Schüler."

„James P.?" fragte Julie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Datenschutz", erwiderte Lily, und mit einem dramatischen Seufzen fügte sie hinzu: „ ‚Unsere Reporterin Lily Evans hat kürzlich entdeckt, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, James P., an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, seine Schüler misshandelt.' Ist das ein guter Anfang?"

„Ja, aber du musst auch die Schüler dazu interviewen", sagte Dorcas. Sofort nahm Lily ihr Mäppchen, um es als Mikrophon zu benutzen.

„Wir haben eine Siebtklässlerin, Dorcas M., gebeten," fuhr Lily in ihrer geschäftsmäßigen Stimme fort, „uns zu erzählen, was passiert ist."

„Es ist so furchtbar!" weinte Dorcas zwischen vorgetäuschtem Schluchzen.

„Aha. Könnten Sie uns sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Er hat Punkte weggenommen, weil ich in seinem Unterricht geredet habe!" schrie Dorcas. „Gryffindor hat wegen mir fünf Punkte verloren! Wie soll ich mit dieser Schuld leben?"

Julie schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Aber", sagte Lily, „Potter soll nicht der einzige sein. Wurden Sie sexuell belästigt von Lehrern wie-Horace S.?"

Julie und Dorcas brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ich muss Sie bitten, das ernst zu nehmen", sagte Lily, während sie versuchte, nicht zu grinsen. „Wir müssen den Schülern helfen!"

Julie ging ins Badezimmer und murmelte irgendetwas wie: „Gestört, alle beide."

Dorcas begann wieder, falsch zu schluchzen. „Die Leher sind so schrecklich zu uns!"

„Alle Lehrer?"

„Alle außer Professor Pearlman!"

Jetzt musste Lily lachen. Professor Pearlman war der Lehrer für Muggelkunde. Er war ungefähr sechs- oder siebenundzwanzig und sah sehr gut aus. Viele Mädchen mochten ihn, auch Dorcas.

Dorcas sah sie böse an. „Ich muss Sie bitten, das ernst zu nehmen", sagte sie mit aller Würde, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Wir müssen den Schülern helfen!"

XXX

Um acht warteten Dorcas, Julie und Lily vor den schweren Eichentüren der Großen Halle. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie jemanden pfeifen. Lily drehte sich um.

„Hi, Adam!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Hey, Lily", grinste er zurück. „Hi, Doreen, Juliet."

„Ich heiße Dorcas."-„Ich heiße Julie", sagte Dorcas und Julie zur gleichen Zeit.

„Meinetwegen. Gehen wir."

Julie und Dorcas sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und brachen dann in Gelächter aus.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte Lily.

„Ach, nichts", antwortete Dorcas. „Kommt schon, gehen wir."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, war die Party schon im Gange.

„Hier", sagte Adam, nahm eine Flasche Bier und reichte sie Lily.

„Danke", sagte Lily und nahm einen Schluck.

„Hey, Lily!" rief Helen und umarmte Lily, die angefangen hatte, zu der Reggae-Musik zu tanzen. Sie folgten Adam zu den Sofas in einer Ecke.

„...wir können uns einfach nicht auf diesen Idiot verlassen", hörte sie Benjy sagen.

„Redet ihr über Potter?" fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll. Die anderen lachten.

„Nein, über Cornelius Fudge."

„Oh. Er ist dieser rechte Politiker, oder? Abteilung für Magische Katastrophen?"

„Ja, und ich hoffe, er bleibt dort. Dieser Mann ist selbst eine magische Katastrophe."

Lily lachte und nippte weiter an ihrem Bier.

Ein paar Stunden später lag Lily auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte zu viel Bier getrunken und jetzt drehte sich alles. Adam saß neben ihr auf dem Boden. Dorcas und Julie waren bereits zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgegangen.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie und versuchte, aufzustehen.

„Möchtest du nicht hierbleiben?" fragte er und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nee", sagte sie, als sie auf den Ausgang zutaumelte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?"

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du kannst nicht mal mehr laufen", sagte sie zu ihm; er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie, aber er ergriff ihre Schultern, und einen Moment lang dachte Lily, er würde hinfallen. Aber dann beugte er seinen Kopf runter und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Nacht, Lily."

Sie lächelte und verließ die Ravenclawgemächer. Sie hätte vor Freude springen können, wenn sie nur nicht so betrunken wäre.

_Vielleicht wollte er mich auf den Mund küssen, aber er war zu besoffen und hat ihn deshalb verpasst!_ dachte sie.

Glücklich lief sie-oder besser, taumelte sie-zurück zu ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber dann stieß jemand gegen sie.

Als sie auf den Boden fiel, war sie sicher, dass es McGonagall oder Filch war. Sie sah sich selbst ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen verlieren, oder noch schlimmer, rausgeschmissen werden. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um irgendeine Ausrede zu erzählen oder anzufangen zu weinen (oder wenigstens so zu tun), aber dann-

„Remus? Was tust du hier?"

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen", erwiderte er und bot ihr seine Hand an, wofür sie sehr dankbar war, weil sie ein kleines Problem damit hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Verdammtes Bier. „Ich habe James besucht. Und du solltest in deinem Turm sein, es ist fast drei Uhr morgens." Dann sah er sie genauer an.

„Du bist betrunken!" rief er aus.

„Du bist ein guter Beobachter, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Du gehst jetzt sofort zurück zum Gryffindorturm!" sagte er streng. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Das hatte ich auch vor."

„Gut!" sagte Remus, nahm ihren Oberarm und schleifte sie mit ihm mit. „Was, wenn dich jemand anders erwischt hätte? Flich, zum Beispiel?"

„Oder noch schlimmer, Potter", sagte Lily trocken.

„Hasst du ihn immer noch?"

„Ist die Welt immer noch eine Kugel?"

„Ha ha ha", sagte Remus. „Wir sind da. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht nochmal dabei erwische, wie du mitten in der Nacht im Schloss rumläufst."

„Ich mach's nicht wieder", sagte sie, und fügte leise hinzu: „Zumindest nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass du hier bist."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte ein bisschen.

Aber bevor sie das Porträtloch schloss, sah sie Remus noch einmal an.

„Aber es war so schön, Remus. Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr hin, lächelnd über ihre kleinmädchenhafte gute Laune.

„Er hat mich geküsst!" hauchte sie. Dann war sie weg.

Wenn sie geblieben wäre, hätte sie gesehen, wie Remus sie mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte.

* * *

A/N: Danke für's Lesen, jetzt reviewt bitte!  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR.

* * *

_DAS VERFLIXTE SIEBTE JAHR___

_Kapitel 5_

„Zum letzten Mal, Remus, ich habe sie nicht geküsst!" schrie James wütend. „Ich weiß nicht, was das alles soll! Wahrscheinlich hat sie jemanden ganz anderen gemeint! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie betrunken war!"

„Aber es hat sich angehört, als ob-"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das gesagt hat! Vielleicht wollte sie dich schocken oder so was. Kann nicht sagen, dass es nicht geklappt hat."

„Bist du sicher", Remus betonte jedes Wort sehr deutlich, „dass du sie nicht geküsst hast?"

„Ja, verdammt!"

Remus war für einen Moment lang ruhig und dachte anscheinend über etwas nach. Dann sagte er: „Ich muss jetzt gehen, James. Bis dann."

James starrte ihn an. Remus verließ das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Was zum Teufel war los? Ungefähr zehn Minuten, nachdem Remus James' Büro verlassen hatte, war er zurückgekommen und hatte irgendwas über Lily Evans und einen Kuss geschrieen.

Was hatte Evans gesagt?

Und noch interessanter, warum war Remus so empfindlich, wenn es um Lily Evans ging?

XXX

Lily schlief am nächsten Morgen aus und wachte gegen zwölf Uhr auf. Sie ging duschen, und nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie runter, um etwas zu essen.

„Charlotte!" rief sie, als sie eine Freundin von sich entdeckte.

„Hi, Lily!"

„Warum warst du gestern nicht auf der Party?" fragte Lily sie.

„Oh, ich war so müde. Ich bin um halb zehn ins Bett gegangen."

„Es war richtig cool, aber-" Lily hob ihren rechten Fuß, so dass Charlotte ihn sehen konnte. Sie trug ihre Chucks, die sie auch am Abend davor getragen hatte. „Siehst du das?"

„Ja. Was ist das?"

„Benjys Kotze. Er war so besoffen."

Charlotte verzog ihr Gesicht. „Er hat auf deine Schuhe gekotzt?"

„Ja. Ich hab' versucht, es wegzuwischen, aber-na ja, du siehst es ja."

Charlotte lachte.

„Aber es war trotzdem cool", erzählte Lily ihr. „Jeder war betrunken und alle haben sich umarmt und sich erzählt, wie lieb sie sich haben. Und kennst du diesen Typ aus Hufflepuff, Davey Gudgeon?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Er hat die ganze Zeit versucht, mit Julie zu tanzen, aber sie war auch voll betrunken, also war sie nicht wirklich in der Lage zu tanzen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst, und ich glaube ich will's auch gar nicht verstehen..."

„Sie saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa, sie hatte ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß liegen und er hat die ganze Zeit ihre Haare gestreichelt", Lily lachte über Charlottes angewidertes Gesicht, „und jetzt denkt er wahrscheinlich, sie seien zusammen. Die arme, arme Julie."

XXX

Das Wochenende und die nächste Woche verging schnell. Als Lily und und Dorcas am Freitagnachmittag auf dem Weg zu ihrer letzten Stunde, Verwandlung, waren, hörte Lily jemanden ihren Namen rufen.

„Hi, Lily", sagte Adam. „Hi, Dolly."

Dorcas verdrehte die Augen. „Ich heiße Dorcas."

„Auch gut", sagte er. „Lily, willst du dich heute Abend mit mir treffen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie. „Ich habe heute Abend ein Zauber-Klubtreffen."

„Das kannst du doch sicher mal schwänzen", sagte er charmant. „Ich meine, du bist Lily Evans, das Mädchen, das Slughorn dazu bringen konnte, sie vor Potters Strafarbeit zu retten..."

„Na ja", sagte Lily, „der Hauself, der die Tische für mich geputzt hat, tut mir immer noch Leid, der arme-"

Plötzlich trat ihr Dorcas auf den Fuß.

„Aua! Was sollte das?"

Dann sah Lily ganz genau, was es sollte.

„Na na na, Evans", sagte Potter grinsen. „Komm mit."

Lily schluckte und folgte ihm. Sie versuchte, sich eine Ausrede zu überlegn? Was sollte sie ihm er zählen? Dass sie Witze gemacht hatte? Das würde er nie im Leben glauben.

„Also, Evans", sagte Potter als sie in seinem Büro standen. Jetzt grinste er nicht mehr, „du machst die Sache für uns beide nur noch schwieriger-"

„Was?" stotterte Lily empört. „Ich mache überhaupt nichts schwieriger-"

„Keine Diskussionen!" bellte er. „Oder willst du die Sache für dich noch schlimmer machen, indem du freche Antworten gibst?"

Lily konnte fühlen, wie sie vor Wut blass wurde. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Situation genoss.

„Lass mich nachdenken... heute abend wirst du den Boden im Keller putzen. Morgend wirst du das ganze Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste putzen, die Fenster, die Tische, den Boden, alles. Und am Sonntag wirst du die Große Halle nach dem Frühstuck, Mittagessen und nach dem Abendessen durchkehren und die Tische abwischen."

„Aber dass machen die Hauselfen doch sowieso!"

„Am Sonntag wirst du es tun. Noch ein Wort und du wirst es für den Rest des Monats tun. Du kannst gehen."

Lily drehte sich kochend vor Wut auf der Ferse um.

„Ach ja. Evans? Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für deine Unverschämtheit."

Sie stürmte aus seinem Büro und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie schaffte es, vor Professor McGonagall im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Dorcas.

„Ich muss heute, morgen und am Sonntag Strafarbeiten machen. Und er hat fünfzig Punkte abgezogen."

„Er... übertreibt ein bisschen, oder?"

„Nein, gar nicht", schnappte Lily sarkastisch.

„Na ja", sagte Sally langsam, „wenn du deine Strafarbeit gleich selbst erledigt hättest, wäre nichts von dem allen passiert."

Lily sah sie wütend an und schlug sich dann die Hände übers Gesicht. Ihre Augen brannten.

„Er macht mir das Leben zur Hölle, es ist noch schlimmer als letztes Jahr!"

Dorcas legte den Arm um sie. Lily hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. McGonagall war da.

XXX

Um sieben Uhr an diesem machte Lily sich mit zitternden Knien auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Potter war bereits da.

"So, Evans", grinste er, „deinen Zauberstab, bitte."

Grollend übergab sie ihm ihren Zauberstab.

„Wenn du fertig bist, kommst du zu meinen Büro, um deinen Zauberstab abzuholen. Und mach dir keine Hoffnungen, ich habe diesen Kerker mit einem Zauber belegt. Du wirst ihn nicht verlassen können, solange der Fußboden nicht sauber ist.

Er verließ den Raum. Nach ein paar Minuten versuchte Lily die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen. Also hatte er keine Witze gemacht. Lily fluchte leise. Gerade als sie anfangen wollte, zu putzen, hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen flüstern. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich um. Da, schon wieder! Es kam aus einem alten Schrank in der Ecke.

Plötzlich flog die Schranktüre auf und Adam flog hinaus. Lily keuchte überrascht.

„Eine Sekunde länger und ich wäre erstickt, ich sag es dir!" fluchte er, als er aufstand.

„Adam, was tust du hier?" fragte Lily und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na ja, ich hab' gehört, dass du dir schon wieder eine Strafarbeit von Potter eingehandelt hast und ich dachte, du könntest ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte er lässig und blies sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte ein paar Wörter. Einer der Putzlappen flog in den Eimer mit dem Seifenwasser und begann dann, den Boden zu putzen.

„Setzen wir uns hin und... reden", sagte Adam und zeigte auf einen Tisch.

Sie setzte sich verlegen neben ihn. Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille sagte Adam: „Weißt du, ich mag dich schon sehr lange."

Lily fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. _Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!_

„Oh...wirklich?" stotterte sie.

„Ja, seit der vierten Klasse. Aber damals warst du noch mit-was war sein Name?"

„Caradoc Dearborn."

„Ja, genau. Und nachdem ihr beide euch getrennt habt... na ja, da dachte ich, es sei irgendwie taktlos, dich anzusprechen, nachdem du dich geradeerst von deinem Freund getrennt hast. Als ich dann endlich den Mut aufgebracht habe, es doch zu tun, warst du schon mit-"

„Julian Fenwick zusammen", sagte Lily. Julian war Benjys älterer Bruder. Julian und Lily kamen immer noch gut miteinander aus.

„Ja. Und jetzt", er nahm ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht sanft zu seinem, „jetzt sind wir hier..." Sein Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher. „Darf ich?" murmelte er. Lily antwortete nicht, sondern schloss nur die Augen. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Lily wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort saßen. Sie wusste nur, dass es plötzlich zehn Uhr abends war.

„Vielleicht", murmelte sie zwischen zwei Küssen, „sollte ich zu Potter gehen und meinen Zauberstab abholen."

„Oder vielleicht", erwiderte er, „bleiben wir einfach hier und-"

„Aber dann wird er irgendwann runterkommen und ich bekomme noch mehr Strafarbeiten!"

Adam seufzte. „Okay, gehen wir."

XXX

Lilys Strafarbeiten waren nicht so schlimm, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Am Samstag versteckte sich Adam wie am Abend davor in einem Schrank, nur diesmal in dem im DADA-Klassenzimmer und half ihr beim Putzen.

Es war Montagmorgen und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war gerade vorüber. Potter hatte sie die ganze Zeit abgefragt und ihr komplizierte Fragen gestellt, auf die sie glücklicherweise die Antworten gewusst hatte. Jetzt stand sie mit Adam vor dem Klassenzimmer. Als sie sich gerade küssten, fühlte sie, wie jemand sie beim Oberarm nahm und von ihm wegriss.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust?" schrie die wütende Stimme von James Potter.

„Was?" schrie Lily zurück. "Es gibt keine Regel die besagt, dass Küssen in den Pausen verboten ist!"

Er ließ ihren Arm los, als ob er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hätte und starrte sie für einen Moment lang an, als sähe er sie das erste Mal. Dann bemerkte er ein paar Zweitklässler, die ihn und Lily mit offenen Mündern beobachteten.

„Auf was wartet ihr?" bellte er sie an. „Geht zu eurer nächsten Stunde!"

„Ähm... wir haben jetzt Verteidigung, Professor", sagte einer von ihnen.

„Dann geht ins Klassenzimmer!" schrie er.

„Wie denn? Sie blockieren die Tür, _Professor_", sagte Lily kühl. Er trat schnell beiseite und scheuchte die Zweitklässler ins Zimmer. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um ihr einen Blick von purer Verachtung zuzuwerfen.

Lily sah Adam an.

„Was zum Teufel war das?"

* * *

A/N: Danke für's Lesen, jetzt reviewt bitte!  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR.

* * *

_THE SEVEN YEAR ITCH_

_Kapitel 6_

"UND JOE BULSTRODE FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ! SLYTHERIN GEWINNT!"

Lily gähnte. Sie war nicht sonderlich an Quidditch interessiert. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Ihr Idioten! Ihr verdammten Idioten! Hättet ihr nicht-"

„Dorcas, es ist gut jetzt!"

„Nichts ist gut!" heulte Dorcas. „Slytherin hat gewonnen! Sie haben uns besiegt!"

„Na ja, genau genommen ist es nicht so, dass Slytherin Gryffindor besiegt hat. Das Slytherin-Quidditchteam hat das Team der Gryffindors besiegt. Wenn es dir irgendwie hilft."

„Tut es nicht", sagte Dorcas düster. Lily nahm ihre Hand und zerrte sie aus ihrem Sitz.

„Komm schon. Ich hab' Hunger." Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss, als sie eine allzu bekannte Stimme hörten.

„...hast du gesehen, wie er fast von seinem Besen gefallen wäre? Dieser Fether taugt nichts im Quidditch. Er wollte letztes Jahr schon ins Quidditchteam, aber natürlich habe ich ihn nicht gelassen."

Lily drehte sich gereizt um. Natürlich war es James Potter, und bei ihm war sein bester Freund, Sirius Black.

„Laufen wir schneller!" murmelte Dorcas Lily zu. „Bevor Black mich wieder fragt, ob ich jetzt besser in Arithmantik bin."

Lily fing an zu lachen. In der vierten Klasse war Dorcas in Remus Lupin verliebt gewesen. Remus war sehr gut in Arithmantik gewesen, und so hatte Dorcas ihn gebeten, ihr Nachhilfe zu geben. Die beiden hatten sich sehr gut verstanden-bis Remus herausfand, dass Dorcas Arithmantik gar nicht gewählt hatte.

Unglückerlicherweise hörte Sirius ihr Lachen. Er kam zu ihnen hinüber und ließ einen sehr wütenden aussehenden James zurück.

„Hi Mädels!" sagte er und schenkte ihnen sein berühmtes Lächeln. „Wie läuft's mit Arithmantik, Dorcas?"

Dorcas murmelte leise: „Ich wusste es."

„Was willst du, Sirius?" fragte Lily. „Warum bist du nicht bei deinem Kumpel James?"

Sirius ignorierte die Frage. „Wie geht's deinem Freund? Adam, oder?"

„Woher weißt du von ihm?" fragte Lily mit blitzenden Augen.

„Jamesie-Schätzchen hat mir von ihm erzählt", sagte Sirius und zeigte mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter auf James. Lily runzelte die Augenbrauen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, lächelte Sirius sie an und sagte: „Tja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis dann, Lily. Und Dorcas, ich kenne ein gutes Buch über Arithmantik. Sag Bescheid, wenn du interessiert bist."

Er drehte sich um und schlenderte zurück zu James.

„Warum", flüsterte Lily Dorcas zu, die aussah als wäre sie bereit, Black einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu jagen, „warum zum Teufel hat Potter Black erzählt, dass ich einen Freund habe."

„Vielleicht wollte der Arsch dich nur ärgern", antwortete Dorcas. „Passt zu ihm. Scheißkerl."

„Aber er wusste Adams Name!"

Dorcas zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann hellte ihr Gesicht sich auf.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich ihn mit Crucio foltern, bis er es verrät!"

Lily schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

XXX

Abens lief Lily runter zur Großen Halle, wo sie Adam treffen wollte. Auf dem Weg sah sie einen großen Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren die Treppe runter spazieren.

„Hey! Black!" rief sie. Er drehte sich um. Als er sie sah, grinste er.

„Hey, Lily," sagte er.

„Black," sagte sie, „warum hat Potter dir von meinem Freund erzählt?"

Black lachte bellend.

„Oh, Lily-Blümchen", sagte er. „Du hättest ihn hören müssen. Es war wirklich lustig."

„Was?"

Sirius lachte wieder, dann imitierte er eine aufgeregte, wütende Stimme. „Was zum Teufel denkt sie, was sie da tut! Mit diesem Blume herumzuknutschen! Sie ist-"

„Sirius. Du hast etwas vergessen", sagte eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war James.

„Danke, Mann", sagte James und nahm seine Jacke aus James' Händen.

„Tschüss", sagte Lily hastig und lief so schnell wie möglich weg. Potter hatte einen mörderischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und sie hatte keine Lust, seine Hände um ihren Hals zu fühlen.

XXX

„Was zum Teufel hast du ihr erzählt?" zischte James und funkelte seinen besten Freund wütend an.

„Was du gesagt hast", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Warum?" schrie James.

„Komm schon, James. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du aufgeregt warst, weil du sie magst!" sagte Sirius, und der Sarkasmus tropfte nur so aus seiner Stimme. James jedoch bemerkte es nicht.

„Ja", sagte er mit einem falschen Lachen. „Ich war nur überrascht, dass es überhaupt einen Jungen gibt, der sie mag. Ich würde sie nicht mal anfassen, wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde!"

„Natürlich nicht, James", sagte Sirius. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie James den Sarkasmus nicht bemerken konnte. Manche Menschen waren so ignorant.

„Ich meine, guck sie doch mal an. Wie könnte ich so einen Karottenkopf wie sie mögen? Dieser Blume hat einen richtig schlechten Geschmack."

„Ja, klar", lächelte Sirius. _So wie du, oder was?_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

XXX

Wochen vergangen. Adam bekam mehrere Strafarbeiten von Potter, einmal weil sein Füller in Verteidigung hinuntergefallen war.

„Es ist krank!" rief Lily, als sie an einem Nachmittag im November in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stürmte. „Wann wird er aufhören, mir und Adam für nichts und wieder nichts Nachsitzen aufzubrummen?"

„Wenn du von der Schule gehst", antwortete Dorcas und warf ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche.

„Wisst ihr, was komisch ist?" sagte Lily, als sie sich hinsetzte.

„Was?" fragten Dorcas und Julie.

„Er gibt nur mir und Adam Strafarbeiten. Er hat noch nie eine von euch bestraft. Ich meine, als er angefangen hat, Adam Strafarbeiten zu geben, dachte ich, es wäre weil er mein Freund ist. Aber ihr beiden seid meine engsten Freunde und euch hat er noch nie was getan!"

Dorcas sah Lily an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Julie runzelte sie Stirn.

„Aber vielleicht", sagte sie nach ein paar Sekunden, „möchte er euch beide nur davon abhalten, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Vielleicht denkt er, dass dich das am meisten ärgern wird."

„Vielleicht", sagte Lily achselzuckend.

„Oder aber..." murmelte Dorcas leise. „Lily, was hat Sirius dir erzählt? Das, was Potter gesagt hat?"

„Was ich denke, was ich da tue, wenn ich mit Adam rumknutsche. Warum?"

Dorcas dachte für ein paar Sekunden nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ach, nichts."

XXX

Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Draußen wurde es eisig kalt und es schneite. Lily und Benjy mussten die jüngeren Schüler von Schneeballschlachten abhalten.

„Warum, Benjy, warum?" zischte Lily. „Es ist so unnötig! Spätestens morgen werden sie es wieder tun!"

Benjy zuckte mit den Achseln. „McGonagall kriegt 'nen Anfall, wenn wir unsere Pflichten nicht einhalten."

„Fährst du an Weihnachten nach Hause?" wechselte Lily das Thema.

„Ja. Du?"

„Ja, obwohl ich mir wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre", antwortete Lily hoffnungslos. Benjy lächelte mitleidig. Lily seufzte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Zauberkunststunde.

* * *

A/N: Wie geht es mit James und Lily weiter? Warum will Lily nicht nach Hause? Alles im nächsten Kapitel, hehe. 

Bitte schreibt eine Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört JKR.

A/N: Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

_DAS VERFLIXTE SIEBTE JAHR _

_Kapitel 7_

„Hausaufgaben: Bitte lesen Sie Seite 78-90! Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Gähnend stand Lily auf. Sie stopfte ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche und latschte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Nur noch eine Woche!" schrie Dorcas begeistert.

„Ja, toll", murmelte Lily. „Und ich habe so viele Hausaufgaben dieses Wochenende-"

„Egal! Nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Ferien!"

XXX

Nachdem Lily das ganze Wochenende in der Bücherei verbracht hatte, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, saß sie am Montagmorgen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Potter war bereits zehn Minuten zu spät.

„Typisch", schnaubte Lily und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Tisch. Ihr war schlecht und sie überlegte, ob sie zum Krankenflügel gehen sollte, als Professor McGonagall hereinstürmte.

„Ihr Verteidigungs-Unterricht wird nicht stattfinden!" verkündete sie ernst.

„Warum?" fragte eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin. McGonagall zögerte für einen Moment.

„Professor Potter... geht es nicht gut", sagte sie. Lily war überrascht über den seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer normalerweise strengen Lehrerin.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe zum Krankenflügel", murmelte sie Dorcas und Julie zu als sie aus dem Zimmer gingen. „Mir ist schlecht." Sie taumelte davon.

Madam Pomfrey gab Lily einen Zaubertrank gegen die Übelkeit und zwang sie, sich schlafen zu legen. Lily war das ganz recht; nachdem sie das ganze Wochenende gelernt hatte, war Schlaf genau das, was sie brauchte und wollte.

Sie wurde von Stimmen geweckt. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand und sah, dass sie nicht mehr als dreißig Minuten geschlafen hatte.

„...wäre kein Problem. Wenn Sie-"

„Wo sollte ich hingehen?"Lily erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war Potter. „Ich hatte keine Familie außer ihnen."

_Worüber redet er?_ fragte Lily sich, überrascht über seine traurige Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid, James." Das war Dumbledore. Lily konnte die beiden nicht sehen, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte Vorhänge um ihr Bett gezogen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Potter mit bitterer Stimme. „Es tut jedem Leid."

Madam Pomfrey kam dazu.

"Es tut mir Leid, James", sagte sie, genau wie Dumbledore. „Drachenpocken in ihrem Alter! Es tut mir Leid."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Es hörte sich an als ob jemand aus Potters Familie gestorben war-oder besser gesagt, der Rest seiner Familie.

„Wenn Sie Hilfe mit der Beerdigung brauchen, James", sagte Dumbledore sanft, „können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen. Immerhin kannte ich Ihre Eltern gut."

_Eltern! _Lily keuchte. Es wurde sehr still. Lily schloss die Augen und tat, als ob sie schliefe, für den Fall dass Dumbledore oder Potter nach ihr sahen.

„Und ich rede jetzt nicht nur über die Beerdigung", fuhr Dumbledore leise fort. „Wenn Sie über irgendetwas reden wollen oder Hilfe brauchen, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke."

Lily hörte, wie sich die Türen des Krankenflügels schlossen. Waren sie weg?

„Hör auf so zu tun, als ob du schliefest, Evans", sagte Potter kalt. Lily öffnete langsam die Augen. Er stand am Fußende ihres Bettes. Lily starrte auf sein seltsam verzerrtes Gesicht. War es Trauer? Wut? Sie wusste es nicht.

Als er nichts mehr sagte, öffnete sie den Mund, um ihm ihr Beileid auszusprechen, hielt sich dann aber davon ab, als ihr seine Worte wieder einfielen. _Ich weiß... Es tut jedem Leid..._

Lily wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Beileid nicht dazu beitrug, sich besser zu fühlen. Nichts konnte dabei helfen, mit diesem Schmerz klarzukommen.

Sie war voller Mitgefühl für ihn. Was sollte sie sagen? Ihr Hals fühlte sich rau an und sie glaubte dass sie, selbst wenn sie es versuchte, nichts sagen könnte. Er starrte sie für ein paar Momente an, dann drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel. Tränen liefen über Lilys Wangen als lang vergessene Gefühle wieder hervorkamen.

XXX

Lily verließ das Klassenzimmer mit gemischten Gefühlen. Es war Freitagnachmittag und sie hatten gerade die letzte Unterrichtsstunde in diesem Schulhalbjahr gehabt: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Potter hatte wieder unterrichtet. Lily hatte niemandem den Grund für seine Abwesenheit am Montag verraten.

„Wen nimmst du heute Abend mit zu Slughorns Party?" fragte Julie sie.

„Mich natürlich", sagte Adam, der hinter ihnen lief. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte tatsächlich geplant, Adam mitzunehmen, ihn bis jetzt aber noch nicht gefragt. Und er redete darüber, als sei es selbstverständlich. Sie seufzte.

XXX

Später an diesem Abend war Lily auf Slughorn's Party. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein, während Slughorn ihr und Adam über einen seiner ehemaligen Schüler erzählte, der jetzt der Herausgeber des _Tagespropheten_ war. Lily langweilte sich zu Tode. Da sah sie Potter, wie er sich an eine Wand lehnte und in sein Glas starrte, als ob es die Lösung zu all seinen Problemen bereithielte. Dann stellte er sein Glas plötzlich auf ein Tablett, dass ein vorbeigehender Hauself trug, und verließ Slughorns Büro. Lily beschloss sich innerhalb einer Sekunde, was sie machen wollte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte sie, „ich müsste mal schnell auf die Toilette."

„Sicher, Lily", sagte Slughorn gutmütig und redete weiter mit Adam, der sein bestes gab, nicht gelangweilt auszusehen.

Warum ging sie Potter hinterher? Schließlich verachteten sie einander.

Sie fand Potter in einem Gang zwei Stockwerke unter Slughorns Büro, wo er auf dem Boden saß und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Als sie näher kam, sah er sie an, sagte aber nichts. Er riss den Blick von ihr Weg und starrte in die Gegenrichtung. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als-

„Ist jemals jemand gestorben, den du kanntest?" fragte er plötzlich.

Lily schluckte. Vor dieser Frage hatte sie sich gefürchtet.

„Ja", sagte sie nach ein paar Sekunden. „Meine-meine Mutter ist an Krebs gestorben, als ich in der zweiten Klasse war."

Es war ruhig.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich. „Es muss schrecklich sein, seine Mutter in so jungem Alter zu verlieren."

Lily nickte. Ihr saß ein Frosch im Hals.

„Verglichen zu dir hatte ich Glück. Ich hatte beide meine Eltern bis ich mit Hogwarts fertig war."

Lily zitterte. Seine Stimme war nicht sarkastisch-nur bitter.

„Meine ganze Familie ist einfach auseinandergefallen nachdem Mum gestorben ist", sagte sie.

_Warum zum Teufel erzähle ich ihm das?_

„Auseinandergefallen? Warum das?" fragte er und sah auf zu ihr.

„Na ja, Dad arbeitet die ganze Zeit. Wenn ich ihn frage, ob wir etwas zusammen machen wollen, gibt er mir nur Geld und sagt, ich soll mir ein paar neue Klamotten kaufen. Und Petunia, meine Schwester-"

„Du hast eine Schwester? Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte er.

„Ja, aber-ich möchte dich nicht mit diesem Kram nerven.

„Du nervst mich nicht", sagte er. „Erzähl's mir einfach."

Lily zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wir haben uns früher gut verstanden, aber dann habe ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen. Sie ist ein Muggel, weißt du. Sie dachte immer, es sei irgendwie komisch, auf eine Schule zu gehen, auf der man Zaubern lernt. Aber sie hat nie etwas gesagt, als Mum noch gelebt hat. Mum und Dad waren so stolz, als ich meinen Brief bekommen habe, wir haben noch nie zuvor eine Hexe in der Familie gehabt. Nach Mums Tod sind Petunia und ich-irgendwie auseinander gewachsen. Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr wirklich viel miteinander. Mal abgesehen von den Beleidigungen."

„Vermisst du sie?" fragte James. Lily war überrascht. Als sie Dorcas erzählt hatte, dass Petunia sie eine Missgeburt genannt hatte, war Dorcas wütend geworden und hatte Petunia ein paar üble Namen geschimpft. Als sie es Julie erzählt hatte, war diese voll Mitleid gewesen und hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht auf ihre Schwester hören.

„Ja", flüsterte Lily. Ihr Hals brannte. „Ja, ich vermisse sie, obwohl sie manchmal so schrecklich ist. Das ist komisch, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete James. „Überhaupt nicht, Lily."

Jetzt brannten auch ihre Augen. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, damit er sie nicht weinen sah. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte tief. Sie fühlte, wie ihr eine Träne die Nase runterlief.

„Hier", sagte James und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Ich bin so eine Heulsuse", sagte sie entschuldigend und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Du hast gerade deine Eltern verloren und ich heule hier rum wegen-"

„Es ist okay", sagte er sanft. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zurück zu ihm. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. Sein Gesicht kam näher und näher und sie schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte, wie sein Atem ihre Haut kitzelte-

„Lily? Lily!"

Ihre Augen öffneten sich blitzschnell. James war bereits aufgestanden. Sie fühlte sie unglaublich dumm und stand ebenfalls auf. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit geduzt hatte.

„Da bist du ja!" sagte Adam vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja, wir haben gerade über die Hausaufgaben geredet", sagte sie. Sie hoffte, dass er in dem dunklen Korridor nicht sehen konnte, wie sie rot wurde.

Adam starrte abwechselnd sie und Potter an.

„Er hat uns keine gegeben", sagte er, wobei er jedes Wort stark betonte, als ob sicherzugehen, dass sie ihn verstand. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, sie wäre verrückt. Nicht dass sie es ihm übelnahm.

„Ja, ähm-deswegen", sagte Lily schnell. „Ich meine, ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er uns keine gegeben hat, und ob ich während den Ferien irgendetwas vorarbeiten kann."

„Aha", sagte Adam. „Willst du jetzt zu der Party gehen?"

„Ähm-nein, ich bin müde", sagte sie. „Ich geh' jetzt lieber ins Bett."

„Okay", sagte er. „Dann bring' ich dich noch zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Gute Nacht", sagte Lily zu James.

„Gute Nacht, Lily, Blume", antwortete er höflich.

XXX

„Was zum Teufel war da los?" schrie Adam zum millionsten Mal.

„Nichts!" schrie Lily zum millionsten Mal zurück.

„Aber warum fragst du Potter, ob du irgendwas vorarbeiten kannst? Seit wann lässt du dir von Potter sagen, was du tun sollst?"

„Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, was wir nach den Ferien machen!"

„Ja, klar", sagte Adam sarkastisch.

„Schön, dann glaub mir eben nicht", sagte Lily hitzig. „Mir ist es egal. Zwischen mir und Potter war nichts weil-"

„Weil?"

Lily schrie frustriert und stürmte davon.

„Was ist los?" fragten Dorcas und Julie einstimmig als Lily in ihren Schlafsaal stolzierte.

„Ich habe mich mit Adam gestritten."

„Warum?"

Lily gab keine Antwort. Stattdessen presste sie ihr Gesicht in ihr Kopfkissen.

Natürlich war alles ein Missverständnis gewesen. Sie und Potter waren nicht kurz davor gewesen, sich zu küssen. Sie waren beide traurig gewesen, dass war alles.

Aber warum, _warum_ schien sie Potter nicht mehr zu hassen?"

* * *

A/N: Danke für's Lesen, jetzt reviewt bitte!  



	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört JKR.

* * *

__

_DAS VERFLIXTE SIEBTE JAHR_

_Kapitel 8_

Ein zierliches Mädchen mit langen, kastanienfarbenen Locken stieg aus dem Bus aus und zerrte einen schweren Koffer hinter sich her. Sie zitterte aufgrund des kalten Windes und eilte sie Straße entlang. Es war bereits dunkel. Die wenigen Menschen, die auf der Straße unterwegs waren, warfen dem Mädchen misstrauische Blicke zu und sahen missbilligend auf die zerrissenen Jeans, die sie trug. Niemand wollte dem Mädchen in den Weg kommen; sie war in diesem Dorf zur Schule gegangen, und alle Kinder hatten sie für seltsam gehalten, weil sie am laufenden Band seltsame Dinge hatte passieren lassen. Manche Leute gingen sogar so weit, sie eine Hexe zu nennen, aber die meisten hielten das für Quatsch. Ihnen war erzählt worden, dass das Mädchen ein Internat in Schottland besuchte, aber das hielten sie für eine Lüge; sie waren überzeugt, dass das Mädchen verrückt war und dass sie in einer Art Psychiatrie lebte, aus der sie nur an Weihnachten und zwei Monate im Sommer heimkehrte.

Ja, die Evans-Familie war wirklich seltsam. Mrs Evans war vor einigen Jahren an Krebs gestorben, und ihr Witwer, der ein Anwalt war, ‚arbeitete' die ganze Zeit. Die einzige normale Person, so schien es, war die älteste Tochter, Petunia.

Lily Evans schloss die Tür auf und betrat das dunkle Haus.

„Dad? Petunia? Ich bin zu Hause!"

Sie ließ ihren Koffer unten im Flur und lief hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Sie schmiss ihren Mantel aufs Bett und ging ihren Vater und ihre Schwester suchen. Sie waren jedoch nirgendwo zu finden. Seufzend ging sie in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Wussten die beiden überhaupt, dass sie heute nach Hause kam? Sie machte sich ein Käsebrot und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Es sah immer noch genauso aus wie vor vier Jahren. Wie immer seufzte Lily als sie einen Blick auf die Fotos auf der Kommode warf. Es waren die gleichen Fotos wie vor vier Jahren, als ihre Mutter gestorben war. Sie lief hinüber und blies, was in einer riesigen Staubwolke endete. Ihr Vater hatte sie wahrscheinlich seit dem Tode seiner Frau nicht einmal angefasst.

Lily setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sie fühlte sich wahnsinnig einsam. Der arme Potter fühlte sich wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer als sie.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Warum dachte sie schon wieder an Potter?

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Haustüre aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie erkannte sofort die schrille Stimme ihrer Schwester. Aber da war noch eine andere Stimme... Magdalene Dursley.

„Es wird fantastisch!" schwärmte Petunia. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, guckte sie blöd.

„Was tust _du_ hier?" fragte sie. Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wohne hier."

„Ach, wirklich?" Petunia grinste höhnisch. „Ich dachte dass-" sie unterbrach sich selbst; anscheinend war ihr eingefallen, dass Magda auch da war. „Ich meine, warum bist du nicht über die Ferien in der Schule geblieben."

Lily wollte ihr gerade eine gemeine Antwort geben, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Potters Gesicht war vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeigezogen und hatte sie gefragt _‚Vermisst du sie?'_

„Was hast du so gemacht?" Was für ein jämmerlicher Versuch, eine Unterhaltung anzufangen.

„Was?"

„Wie ging's dir so in den letzten vier Monaten? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Nicht dass es dich irgendwas angeht, aber ich habe meine Hochzeit geplant", sagte Petunia hochnäsig.

„Was meinst du, du hast deine Hochzeit geplant?"

„Vernon und ich werden heiraten", sagte Petunia. „Er hat mir im Oktober einen Antrag gemacht."

Lily musste wohl ziemlich geschockt ausgesehen haben, denn Petunia schnappte: „Ach komm schon, mach den Mund zu."

„Oh", stotterte Lily, „ähm, ich meine, toll, Glückwunsch. Warum hast du mir es nicht schon früher erzählt?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

Lily schluckte. „Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

„Im August. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, wer garantiert nicht eingeladen sein wird", sagte Petunia mit einem boshaften Grinsen. Lily starrte sie an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, liebe Schwester, dass es keinen Jungen gibt, der _dich _heiraten will", fuhr Petunia fort. „Nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen könnte."

„Komm, Petunia, lass uns in ein Café gehen wo wir in Ruhe reden können."

„Gute Idee, Magda."

Sie gingen und ließen eine sehr wütende Lily zurück.

X

Lily hatte geduscht und ihren Koffer ausgepackt und wartete nun darauf, dass ihr Vater nach Hause kam. Langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, ob sie ihm überhaupt irgendetwas bedeutete.

_Dad, ich bin froh, dass du nach Mums Tod noch jemanden gefunden hast_, dachte sie sarkastisch. _Du bist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet. Also bin ich die Einzige, die sich einsam fühlt._

Nein, das war nicht wahr. Sie hatte Dorcas, Julie, all ihre anderen Freunde und Adam. Sie war nicht einsam.

_Aber vielleicht hast du Adam jetzt nicht mehr_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _vielleicht will er dich nicht mehr nachdem was gestern Abend passiert ist..._

„Nichts ist gestern Abend passiert", sagte Lily laut. „Überhaupt nichts."

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Es regnete draußen. Lily verspürte denn Drang, hinauszugehen und auf der Straße herumzulaufen, denn sie liebte Regen. Außerdem könnte sie damit ihre Nachbarn schocken. Aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Es war immerhin Mitte Dezember und sehr kalt. Es hatte vor ein paar Tagen auch geschneit, also würde die Straße voller Schlamm sein. Trotzdem öffnete sie das Fenster und sah nach draußen. Sie konnte sehen, dass all ihre Nachbarn im Wohnzimmer saßen und fernsahen. Lily schnaubte. Es war immer das gleiche in kleinen Städten wie dieser. Die Menschen hatten Angst davor, anders als die Nachbarn zu sein, weil Gerüchte aufkommen würden, wenn sie sich nicht ‚normal' verhielten.

_Und Petunia ist eine von ihnen_, dachte Lily traurig.

Plötzlich wurde ihre Tür geöffnet.

„Lily!" hörte sie jemanden sagen. Sie schloss das Fenster und drehte sich um.

„Dad!" antwortete sie, und fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Heute bist du aber richtig früh dran."

„Tut mit Leid, Schatz, ich hatte-"

„-eine Menge Arbeit, ich weiß", beendete Lily den Satz für ihn. „Wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich heute nach Hause komme? Oder hast du's vergessen?"

„Natürlich hab' ich es nicht vergessen! Guck doch mal in den Kühlschrank, ich habe vegetarisches Essen für dich gekauft!"

Lily unterdrückte ein sarkastisches „Toll!"

„Ich habe es sogar im Bio-Laden gekauft, weil du darauf bestandest, dass du Milch von glücklichen Kühen willst!" babbelte ihr Vater.

„Danke, Dad." Seufzend folgte Lily ihrem Vater nach unten.

X

Am fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember wurde Lily von Petunia geweckt.

„Steh auf! Komm schon! **_Jetzt!_**"

Lily stand auf und latschte die Treppen runter. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden neben dem Weihnachtsbaum.

„Also, Mädchen", sagte ihr Vater in einer falschen fröhlichen Stimme, „lasst uns Geschenke auspacken!"

Lily griff nach dem Geschenk von Dorcas. Es war ein schönes Armband. Oh, Dorcas. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich gerade richtig viel Spaß mit ihrer Familie, die sie _wirklich_ liebte. Deprimiert von diesem Gedanken, packte sie weiter aus. Julie hatte ihr ein riesiges Buch über Heilzauber geschenkt (Lily wollte Heilerin werden), von Benjy bekam sie eine große Kiste mit Süßigkeiten und Sally, Helen und Charlotte hatten ihr einen Gutschein geschrieben-sie durfte sich ihr Geschenk auf dem nächsten Hogsmeade-Besuch selbst aussuchen. Petunia hatte ihr nichts geschenkt, aber das war Lily egal. Sie hatte ihrer Schwester auch nichts geschenkt, denn sie wusste dass Petunia es sowieso nicht benutzen würde.

Erschrocken fiel Lily ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, Adam sein Geschenk zu geben. Egal. Er würde es bekommen, wenn er wieder normal war.

„Nun, Mädchen, ich habe noch ein wenig Arbeit", sagte ihr Vater verlegen. Lily seufzte. Das sagte er jedes Jahr. Und abends würde er mit ihnen Essen gehen. Was für eine schöne Art, Weihnachten zu verbringen.

Lily entschied sich, die Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Die meisten Läden waren geschlossen, aber es gab sicher irgendein Café, dass geöffnet war. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Sie ging nach oben, um zu duschen.

Die Winkelgasse war verlassen. Die meisten Läden waren geschlossen, aber Lily fand einen Pub, der geöffnet war; sie wollte nicht im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben. Tom, der Besitzer, war nicht da, und seine Vertretung war eine unfreundliche Hexe mit der Lily nicht wirklich herumhängen wollte. Dieser Pub hier erinnerte sie stark an den Eberkopf in Hogsmeade. Die schmutzigen Fenster wurden von schwarzen Samtvorhängen gesäumt, und etwas, das wie Blut aussah, war auf eine der Wände der geschmiert. Und der Boden-nun, das beste an ihm war dass man ihn nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, weil er völlig verdreckt war. Lily bestellte einen Tee und setzte sich.

Die wenigen Leute, die in dem Pub saßen, sahen ziemlich zwielichtig aus. Lily wünschte sich, dass sie nicht hergekommen wäre, als-

„Gott, was tust du denn hier?"

Sie sah sich um. Sirius Black stand hinter ihr.

„Was machst _du_ hier?" fragte Lily zurück.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du hier reingegangen bist, und dachte ich gehe dir nach", sagte Sirius. „Du solltest nicht hier sein, die Nokturngasse ist nicht weit weg."

„Na und?"

„Na und? Es ist gefährlich!"

„Oh, Gott!" rief Lily in einer gefälschten hysterischen Stimme. „Ich könnte von einem bösen Zauberer vergewaltigt werden!"

„Ja, stimmt, aber jetzt bin ich ja hier um dich zu retten."

Lily schnaubte. Sie hatte es ganz sicher nicht nötig, sich von Black retten zu lassen.

„Also, was machst du hier? Es ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe", sagte Black. „Warum bist du nicht bei deiner Familie?"

„Warum bist _du_ nicht bei deiner Familie?" schnappte sie. Sie wusste dass Black sich nicht mit seinen Eltern klar kam, aber er ging ihr auf die Nerven und sie wollte ihn loswerden.

Es war ruhig.

„Ich wollte nicht bei ihnen auftauchen. Das würde sie nur daran erinnern, was für eine Enttäuschung ihr Sohn ist. Ich will ihnen schließlich nicht Weihnachten verderben."

Lily bereute ihre Bemerkung als sie seine bitteren Worte hörte.

„Wir feiern... kein Weihnachten", sagte sie nach ein paar Momenten, als ihr keine bessere Antwort einfiel.

„Aha", sagte Black. „Ich wollte sehen, ob eine Apotheke geöffnet hat."

„Warum?" fragte Lily neugierig.

„James hat gestern Abend zu viel gesoffen", sagte Black beiläufig.

„Was?"

„Ja, er hat noch nicht verstanden, dass Alkohol seine Probleme nicht löst."

Stille.

„Habe ich das eben wirklich gesagt?" sagte Sirius, und er sah wirklich geschockt aus. Lily brach in Gelächter aus.

„Sirius Black hat gerade gesagt, dass Alkohol keine Lösung ist! Junge, was hast du geraucht?"

„Nichts!" rief Black empört. „Ich meine es ernst!"

Lily schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Also, hast du die Zutaten für einen Anti-Kater-Trank gefunden?"

„Nee", sagte Sirius achselzuckend. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Remus, vielleicht hat er was. Oder hast du-"

„Tut mir Leid, alle meine Zutaten sind in Hogwarts", antwortete Lily mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln. Er zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Na schön. Kommst du?"

„Wieso?"

„Ich werde dich hier doch nicht alleine lassen!" rief er, anscheinend geschockt, dass sie so etwas überhaupt denken konnte. „Es ist Weihnachten! Heute kommen alle Kranken, die keine Freunde oder Familie haben, hierher! Es könnte gefährlich werden!"

Lily schnaubte und fragte sich, ob Sirius merkte, was er da sagte. Sie beide gehörten zu diesen ‚Kranken', die zu Hause nicht willkommen waren.

„Und außerdem", fuhr er fort, „auch wenn deine Familie kein Weihnachten feiert, wollen sie sicherlich, dass du zu Hause bist. Schließlich bist du das ganze Jahr in der Schule, also wollen sie in den Ferien bestimmt so viel wie möglich von dir sehen."

„Schön wär's", murmelte Lily düster. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendetwas, über das du reden willst?"

„Nein", antwortete sie. Sie stand auf und suchte ihn ihrer Tasche nach Geld. „Beeil dich lieber wegen diesem Zaubertrank für Potter."

„Ja, stimmt", stimme Sirius zu als Lily das Geld für den Tee auf den Tisch legte. „Gehen wir."

Als sie die Straße runterliefen, hatte Sirius plötzlich eine verrückte Idee.

„Lily, warum kommst du nicht mit zu James?"

„Was?"

„Ja! Ich bin sicher, er wäre total glücklich!"

„Sirius", sagte Lily stirnrunzelnd, „ich bin sicher, dass ich die letzte Person bin, die Potter sehen will, wenn seine Eltern gerade gestorben sind und er mit einem Kater auf dem Sofa liegt."

„Sicher?"

Lily warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass sie ihn für verrückt hielt.

„Nein, wirklich! Gestern, als er sich betrunken hat, hat er mir erzählt, dass er mit dir geredet hat."

„Ja, hat er", bestätigte Lily. Sie fühlte, wie sie rot wurde, als ihr wieder einfiel, wie sie angefangen hatte, vor seinen Augen wie ein kleines Mädchen zu weinen.

„Na ja, mir kam es so vor, als ob's ihm gefallen hat. Du hättest ihn reden hören sollen... Lily hier und Lily da."

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ich ihm viel geholfen hätte."

„Oh", sagte Sirius, und jetzt grinste er, „glaub mir, es hilft ihm schon, bloß in deiner Nähe zu sein."

„Warum?"

Sirius hatte aufgehört, zu laufen. Lily hielt auch an. Er lächelte seltsam. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst nicht-du willst jetzt nicht sagen-" sie starrte ihn an, dann fing sie wieder an zu laufen. „Versuch nicht, mir zu erzählen, dass Potter in mich verliebt ist! Ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist!"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Sirius und rannte ihr hinterher.

„All die Sachen, die er gemacht hat-sowas macht man nicht mit Leuten, in die man verliebt ist!"

„Was hat er denn gemacht?"

„Na ja-er hat mir zum Beispiel Nachsitzen gegeben!"

Sirius grinste nur noch breiter.

„Er hat mich gezwungen, einen Kerker zu putzen! Ohne Zauberei!"

Sirius gähnte. „Und?"

„Er hackt dauernd auf mir rum, einmal hat er mich sogar aus seinem Unterricht rausgeschmissen!"

Sirius lachte, und plötzlich schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Oh, Lily, du bist so süß und naiv-"

„Ich bin nicht naiv!" protestierte Lily. Ihre Stimme war etwas gedämpft, da ihr Gesicht gerade gegen Sirius' Brust gedrückt war.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Sirius lächelnd. „Und natürlich mag James dich nicht."

„Tut er doch auch nicht!"

„Ja, er redet nur die ganze Zeit über dich, weil er dich so sehr hasst."

Sie waren jetzt im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen. Lily sah Sirius stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wie, er redet die ganze Zeit über mich? Was meinst du damit?"

Sirius zwinkerte sie nur an. Er nahm eine Hand voll Flohpuder und schmiss sie ins Feuer.

„Charlestonstraße 36", rief er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich auch ein wenig Flohpuder, um nach Hause zu kommen.

Petunia war nicht da, als sie ankam. _Wahrscheinlich mit ihrem tollen Vernon unterwegs_, dachte Lily bissig. Ihr Vater arbeitete immer noch, also ging sie einfach hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und grübelte über die Dinge, die sie gerade mit Sirius Black diskutiert hatte.

_Lily hier und Lily da... Glaub mir, es hilft ihm schon, bloß in deiner Nähe zu sein._

Potter konnte nicht in sie verliebt sein, es war einfach nicht möglich. Sicher, als er ungefähr fünfzehn gewesen war, hatte er sie ungefähr tausend Mal gebeten, mit ihm auszugehen... aber nicht, weil er sie wirklich mochte, sondern weil sie eines der wenigen Mädchen gewesen war, mit denen er noch nicht rumgemacht hatte. Und als sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt hatte, war er wütend geworden. Das war der Grund, warum er sie hasste.

Plötzlich blitzte Sirius' Gesicht in ihren Gedanken auf und sagte ihr: „Ja, genau deswegen hasst er dich... Weil er dich nicht haben kann. Er hasst dich, weil er dich will, aber nicht haben kann."

„Quatsch", sagte Lily laut. „Und raus aus meinen Gedanken, Sirius Black."

Jemand klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein."

Es war ihr Vater.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Abend Essen gehen willst," sagte er zu ihr. _Wie jedes Jahr_, dachte Lily teilnahmslos.

„Ja, warum nicht", antwortete sie. _Es ist ja nicht so, als ob meine Gedanken so angenehm wären, dass ich ihnen den ganzen Abend nachhängen könnte._

„Wunderbar. Ich suche jetzt Petunia", sagte er. Lily war zu faul um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht zu Hause war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück zur Decke und seufzte schwer.

„Potter steht nicht auf mich. Hat er nie und wird er nie!"

Und das war sowieso nicht wichtig. Lily setzte sich gerade hin und schluckte.

Warum dachte sie überhaupt über das, was Sirius ihr erzählt hatte, nach?

Warum dachte sie die ganze Zeit an Potter? Warum kümmerte es sie, wie er sich fühlte.

Und warum, _warum_ schien sie der Gedanke, dass Potter sie mögen könnte, nicht zu stören? Warum wurde ihr nicht schlecht bei dem Gedanken? Warum schien ihr dieser Gedanke tatsächlich zu _gefallen_?

* * *

A/N: Danke fürs Lesen, jetzt reviewt bitte!  



	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_JKR alles, ich nix.

A/N: Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

_Kapitel 9_

Als James aufwachte, drehte sich alles. Ihm war sehr schlecht gewesen, und so war Sirius losgegangen, um ihm einen Anti-Katertrank zu besorgen. Er hatte furchtbar geschlafen und Alpträume gehabt. Aber seine Eltern waren nicht die einzigen gewesen, die seine Träume besucht hatten. Er erinnerte sich verschwommen an Blitze von rotem Haar und einem hübschen Gesicht. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er in seinen Träumen nach ihr gegriffen hatte, war sie verschwunden. Aber ihr Gesicht war nicht verblichen wie die Gesichter seiner Eltern, nein, es hatte einen grünen Lichtblitz gegeben, und dann war sie weg. James krallte seine Hände in die Bettlaken.

Er musste aufhören, an sie zu denken. Er mochte sie schließlich nicht...oder? Er seufzte. Als Dumbledore ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte er sich schrecklich alleine und abgesondert gefühlt. Aber dann war Lily gekommen und hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der ein solches Problem hatte. Zu wissen, dass er mit seiner Trauer nicht alleine war, hatte sich irgendwie angenehm angefühlt. Sie hatte verstanden, wie er sich fühlte... Er hatte sich gefühlt, als ob er nicht mehr wirklich dazugehörte, aber sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht alleine war, und ihm ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit gegeben.

Aber was ihn am glücklichsten gemacht hatte, war dass sie ihm für einen Moment das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dass er zu _ihr_ gehörte.

Er hörte, wie jemand aus dem Kamin rauschte. Also war Sirius zurück.

„Remus hatte einen Anti-Katertrank", sagte er, als er James' Schlafzimmer mit einer kleinen Flasche in der einen und einem Glas Wasser in der anderen Hand betrat.

„Danke, dass du ihn geholt hast, Sirius", sagte James und leerte die kleine Flasche. Er verzog das Gesicht und trank schnell ein wenig Wasser. Sollte er Sirius von seinen seltsamen Gefühlen für Lily erzählen? Wenn James ein Problem mit einem Mädchen hatte, fragte er normalerweise Remus. Remus, der der sensibelste der Rumtreiber war, konnte immer gute Ratschläge geben. Aber in diesem Fall würde James ihn lieber nicht fragen. Remus war immer ein wenig seltsam, wenn es um Lily Evans ging.

Schließlich hatte James sie immer fertig gemacht. James fühlte, wie er vor Scham rot wurde, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie oft ohne die kleinste Provokation angegriffen und zynische und verletzende Kommentare über ihre Schwächen gemacht hatte. Remus hatte es immer gestört, wie James Lily schikaniert hatte. James fiel ein, wie Remus tagelang nicht mit ihm geredet hatte, wenn James mal wieder besonders gemein zu Lily gewesen war (was tatsächlich ziemlich oft passiert war).

Nein, Remus war diesmal definitiv nicht die richtige Adresse.

„Krone? Alles okay?" fragte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Was? Oh, ja, mir geht es jetzt viel besser", murmelte James.

„Rat mal, wen ich in der Winkelgasse getroffen habe?" sagte Sirius, als er sich auf James' Bett fielen ließ.

„Wen?" fragte James desinteressiert.

„Deine Lieblingsschülerin," sagte Sirius grinsend. Auf James' fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Lily Evans..."

„Oh, wirklich?" sagte James, wobei er versuchte, sich nicht allzu interessiert anzuhören. „Was hat sie dort gemacht? Es ist Weihnachten." Ihm fiel ein, wie Lily ihm gesagt hatte, wie ihre Familie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter auseinandergefallen war. Aber sie würden doch sicherlich Weihnachten miteinander verbringen...oder?

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hat mir gesagt, dass ihre Familie Weihnachten nicht feiert."

„Sirius..." James zögerte, dann fuhr er fort: „Sirius, kann ich... dir etwas sagen?"

„Klar, warum nicht?"

„Du darfst nicht lachen!" warnte James.

„Okay, ich werde nicht lachen", sagte Sirius ungeduldig. „Jetzt spuck's schon aus."

James seufzte tief. „Sirius, ich glaube... dass ich vielleicht-"

Er seufzte noch einmal. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„IchglaubeichmagLilyEvans", sagte James sehr schnell.

„Ein bisschen langsamer bitte?" sagte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in Lily Evans verliebt", sagte James durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Oh Gott. Oh mein Gott!" rief Sirius aus. „Oh Gott-die Welt geht unter!" Er öffnete das Fenster und schrie: „Oh Gott, wenn es dich wirklich gibt, ICH DANKE DIR!"

„Was soll das?" fragte James wütend.

„Es-es ist ein Wunder!" schrie Sirius, wobei er sich das Grinsen verkniff. „James Potter hat endlich zugegeben, dass er in Lily Evans verliebt ist! Seit drei Jahren habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet!"

„So lange mochte ich sie doch gar nicht!" protestierte James.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Sirius. „James, du stehst seit der fünften Klasse auf sie!"

„Darum geht's doch jetzt gar nicht!" sagte James. „Es geht darum, dass sie mich hasst!"

„Dich hasst?"

„Ja, und es ist meine Schuld! Warum habe ich sie immer fertig gemacht? Sie wird mich für immer hassen!"

„Nein, glaube ich nicht."

„Denk doch mal an die ganzen Sachen, die ich mit ihr gemacht habe! Kannst du dich noch an den Streich letztes Jahr im Oktober erinnern? In Hogsmeade?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, als du sie mit Levicorpus verhext hast, ihre Freunde gelähmt hast damit sie ihr nicht helfen konnten und in ihrer Tasche herumgewühlt hast, während sie verkehrtrum in der Luft hing?"

„Ja", sagte James beschämt. „Und dann habe ich ihr Tagebuch gefunden und es laut vorgelesen."

„Na ja", sagte Sirius und kratzte sich am Kopf, „aber sehen wir's mal positiv. Sie hat an dem Tag keinen Rock getragen, also war es nicht so peinlich, wie es hätte sein können-"

„Wow, das macht es besser", murmelte James sarkastisch.

„-und du hast die Passagen vorgelesen, in denen stand dass sie in diesen Julian Fenwick verliebt war. Und später kam heraus, dass er auch was von ihr wollte! Also war es eigentlich ein Vorteil für sie!"

„Das ist egal! Ich hab es mit böser Absicht gemacht!"

„Aber sie hat ihre Rache bekommen", sagte Sirius. „Ihre Freundin, Dorcas, hat dir dafür eine runtergehauen."

„Aber das war ja noch nicht mal das schlimmste", flüsterte James entsetzt. „Das schlimmste sind die Dinge, dich ich zu ihr gesagt habe... all die Beleidigungen..."

„Es gibt nur eine Lösung", sagte Sirius zu ihm.

James betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. „Und die wäre?"

„Du wirst versuchen, ihr zu beweisen dass du nicht der Depp bist, für den sie dich hält", sagte Sirius. „Und wenn das nicht funktioniert-kriech auf den Knien vor ihr."

„Auf den Knien vor ihr kriechen?" fragte James. „Muss ich?"

„Wenn du sie wirklich willst." Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Aber da ist noch etwas", fuhr James fort. „Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern sind verboten."

„Erstens", erwiderte Sirius, „wirst du etwas Zeit brauchen, um Lily davon zu überzeugen, dass du gar nicht so schlimm bist. Das Schuljahr könnte schon vorbei sein, wenn du sie endlich überzeugt hast-wenn du sie überzeugen kannst, es ist möglich, dass sie dir nicht verzeihen wird. Und dann ist sie keine Schülerin mehr. Zweitens bist du sowieso nur ein Jahr älter als sie-"

„Anderthalb Jahre", korrigierte James ihn.

„Oh, gefährlich", sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. „Und drittens wird es Dumbledore nicht interessieren."

James seufzte und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen.

X

Lily Evans machte sich fertig zum Ausgehen, nicht wissend dass James Potter gerade Pläne machte, wie er sie rumkriegen könnte. Sie legte Reggae auf während sie in den Spiegel blickte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie anziehen sollte. Sie durchsuchte ihren Koffer und fand eine Jeans, die an den Knien zerrissen war. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sie anzuziehen um Petunia zu ärgern, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Schließlich zog sie ein einfaches schwarzes Shirt, einen braunen Kordrock und eine braune Strumpfhose heraus.

„Lily! Bist du fertig?" hörte sie ihren Vater rufen.

„Augenblick!" rief sie zurück, als sie nach ihren neuen Sneakers suchte. Nachdem er den schlechten Zustand gesehen hatte, in dem ihre alten Sneakers und ihre schmutzigen, schwarzen Chucks waren, hatte ihr Vater sie vor zwei Tagen in die nächste Stadt gefahren. Er hatte ihr Geld gegeben und darauf bestanden, dass sie sich ein ‚hübsches Paar hochhackige Schuhe wie alle jungen Mädchen sie tragen' holen sollte. Lily hatte darüber lediglich gelacht und sich ein Paar braune Dunlop-Sneakers geholt.

Ihr Vater würde mit ihnen wahrscheinlich wie jedes Jahr in irgendein feines Restaurant gehen. Lily grinste, als sie daran dachte, was Petunia sagen würde, wenn sie mit Turnschuhen aufkreuzte. Sie nahm ihren schwarzen Mantel und ihre Tasche und lief die Treppe hinunter. Unten stand Vernon, Petunias Verlobter. Vernon vermied es wie die Pest, seine zukünftige Schwägerin anzusehen. In den Sommerferien war er ohne zu klopfen in Lilys Zimmer gekommen, als sie gerade gezaubert hatte. Seitdem wusste Vernon, dass Lily eine Hexe war. Und da er alles hasste, was nicht das war, was er ‚normal' nannte, hasste er Lily.

„Vernon wird sich uns anschließen", sagte ihr Vater gutmütig.

„Oh, toll", murmelte sie. Petunia sah sie wütend an.

Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

X

Und sie hatte Recht. Vernon erzählte ihnen alles über seinen Job (er würde von seinem Vater eine Firma erben, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte). Lily starb fast vor Langeweile. Aber als Vernon anfing, dumme Witze zu erzählen, hatte sie genug. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen als ihr Vater höflich lächelte und ihre Schwester schrill und falsch lachte.

„Sehr lustig. Selten so gelacht", sagte sie kalt.

Petunia sah sie böse an. „Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil sich niemand für deine langweiligen Geschichten aus deiner-deiner Schule interessiert." Sie flüsterte den letzten Teil.

„Ja, sicher", sagte Lily sarkastisch. „Deswegen bist du in den Sommerferien auch immer in mein Zimmer geschlichen und hast meine Zeitung gelesen."

„Du-ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", zischte Petunia.

„Niemand interessiert sich für dich und deine abnormalen Fähigkeiten", sagte Vernon. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass er tatsächlich mit ihr redete. Amüsiert bemerkte Lily, dass er sich beim Sprechen mehrmals umdrehte, um sicherzugehen, dass ihm keiner zuhörte.

„Abnormal?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja. Das was du da tust, ist abnormal, und ich bin froh, dass ich diesen verdammten Brief nicht bekommen habe."

Lily lachte freudlos. „Oh Petunia, tu nicht so. Du nennst mich doch nur abnormal, damit du dich besser fühlst."

„Das habe ich nicht nötig. Es ist genau andersrum. Du bist diejenige, die die ganze Aufmerksamkeit will, um ihr Selbstbewusstsein zu verbessern. Aber ich verstehe, Lily. Wenn ich du wäre, wäre es auch schwer für mich, mich gut zu fühlen."

Lily ballte ihre Faust um ihre Serviette. Ihr Vater sah dem Streit mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Halt die Fresse, Petunia!" zischte Lily. Ihr Temperament ging mal wieder mit ihr durch. „Du, die neugierige Person die du bist, schnüffelst immer in den Angelegenheiten von anderen Menschen herum. Und warum? Weil du von ihren Fehlern, ihren Misserfolgen, ihren Schwächen erfahren musst, damit du dir sagen kannst, dass du besser bist. Das brauche ich nicht. Kein normaler Mensch braucht das. Ich bemitleide dich, Petunia, das tue ich wirklich. Deine Selbstachtung ist so niedrig, dass du es nötig hast, andere Menschen leiden zu sehen, damit es dir gut geht. Du bist zu der schwächsten, schrecklichsten und oberflächlichsten Kreatur geworden, die ich je das Pech hatte zu treffen!"

„Lily!" sagte ihr Vater. „Wie kannst du so was zu deiner Schwester-"

„Ich habe keine Schwester", sagte Lily kalt. Sie stand auf und schmiss ihre Serviette auf den Tisch. „Ich habe sie vor langem verloren, als sie anfing, das zu werden, was sie nun ist."

Damit stürmte sie aus dem Restaurant.

Es war bitterkalt draußen, und sie hatte ihren Mantel nicht mitgenommen. Tränen der Wut rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ungeduldig wischte sie sie weg.

„LILY!" Sie drehte sich um. Es war ihr Vater. Und er kochte vor Wut.

„Geh sofort wieder rein und entschuldige dich bei deiner Schwester!" brüllte er.

„Nein", sagte Lily einfach.

„Was,nein'?"

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Lily. Sie war überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme sich anhörte. Sie kochte innerlich. „Was habe ich gesagt habe, war die Wahrheit, und nichts als die Wahrheit. Es musste gesagt werden."

„Nein", schrie er sie an. „Du hast uns Weihnachten verdorben, und das mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist dich zu entschuldigen!"

Sie schnaubte nur.

„Tust du jetzt, was ich dir gesagt habe, oder was?" schrie ihr Vater.

„Nein", sagte Lily noch einmal. „Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, was ich von ihr denke."

„Du wirst dich entschuldigen, oder-"

„Oder was?" fragte Lily leise.

Er blickte sie finster an. Lily hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete langsam ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Du hast uns Weihnachten verdorben", wiederholte er mit einem wütenden Blick auf seine Tochter.

„Ja, klar!" schrie sie. „Wir hatten ja auch so einen tollen Tag!"

„Worüber redest du?"

„Weihnachten ist immer das gleiche, seit Mum gestorben ist! Du arbeitest den ganzen Tag und abends gehst du mit uns Essen! Eigentlich ist es immer so, immer wenn ich nach Hause komme! Du arbeitest die ganze Zeit, du hörst mir nie richtig zu, dich kümmert es nie, wenn ich dir von meinen Noten erzählen, es hat dich noch nicht mal interessiert, dass McGonagall und Dumbledore mich zur verdammten Schulsprecherin ernannt haben!"

Er starrte sie nur an.

„Und jetzt tust du so, als ob es dir tatsächlich interessieren würde, ob Petunia und ich uns gut verstehen. Nie fragst du eine von uns, wie wir uns fühlen, und jetzt täuschst du vor, dich um unsere Beziehung zueinander zu kümmern, obwohl wir dir eigentlich scheißegal-"

Lilys Kopf schnellte nach rechts als ihr Vater ihr hart ins Gesicht schlug. Sie berührte ihre brennende Wange leicht mit den Fingerspitzen; ihr Vater starrte auf seine Hand, als könne er nicht begreifen, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Oh, super", fauchte sie. „Tolle Art, Probleme zu lösen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" schrie er, aus seiner Benommenheit herausgerissen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, zu behaupten dass Petunia und du mir egal wären?"

„Es ist die Wahrheit", sagte Lily leise.

„Ist es nicht!" brüllte er. „Ich habe dir alles gegeben, oder? Kleidung, Bücher, Geld... Du musstest nur ein Wort sagen, und du hast es bekommen!"

„Ja", sagte Lily in einem erstickten Ton. Ihre salzigen Tränen ließen ihre Wange noch mehr brennen. „Aber ich wollte ein bisschen mehr, als einfach nur verhätschelt zu werden."

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte ihr Vater wütend. „Jeder andere Teenager würde einen Mord begehen, um ein Leben wie du zu haben! Was ist es, was du unbedingt haben willst?"

Sie schluchzte nur.

„Was?" fragte er. „Ärger mich nicht noch mehr, Lily, ich habe genug."

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Lily mit zitternder Stimme.

„Nein", sagte ihr Dad ungeduldig. „Kläre mich bitte auf."

„Alles, was ich seit Mums Tod wollte, war-" sie seufzte schwer, wischte sich die Wangen mit dem Ärmel von ihrem Shirt ab und fuhr fort, „alles, was ich wollte, war dass du mir zeigst, dass ich dir nicht egal bin und dass du mich liebst-" Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Sie lehnte sich gegen einen Laternenpfahl und weinte.

„Und was", fragte ihr Vater durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „veranlasst dich zu denken, dass ich dich nicht liebe?"

Es war still. Lily schluchzte immer noch unkontrollierbar.

„Antworte mir!" schrie er.

„Dein Verhalten", würgte sie heraus.

Für ein paar Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Ich möchte nach Hause", sagte Lily schließlich.

„Gut. Wir fahren nach Hause", stimmte ihr Vater zu. Lily erklärte ihm nicht, dass sie Hogwarts gemeint hatte, als sie ‚nach Hause' gesagt hatte.

„Aber ich will, dass du dich trotzdem bei deiner Schwester entschuldigst."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das werde ich nicht."

„Du tust, was ich dir sage!"

Sie wurde noch wütender. „Ich muss überhaupt nichts tun, was du mir sagst!"

„Oh doch! Du bist erst siebzehn, und so lange du noch minderjährig bist, wirst du genau das tun, was ich dir sage."

„In meiner Welt", Lily legte extreme Betonung auf ‚meiner' , „gelte ich als erwachsen. Wir sind mit siebzehn volljährig."

Sie konnte etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen flackern sehen, aber es wurde sofort von Wut ersetzt.

„In Ordnung", sagte er. „Also wirst du dich nicht entschuldigen?"

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Schön. In der Zaubererwelt magst du vielleicht eine Erwachsene sein, aber in dieser bist du immer noch ein Kind. Du hast Hausarrest. Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen, und du wirst dein Zimmer nicht verlassen, außer es ist, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen oder dir etwas zu essen zu holen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja", sagte Lily kalt. Nur um ihn zu ärgern fügte sie hinzu: „Warum sollte ich überhaupt rausgehen wollen? Warum sollte ich in diesem langweiligen Dorf voller Muggel rumlatschen wollen?"

Er sah sie finster an. „Ich hole jetzt Petunia und Vernon." Er drehte sich auf seinem Absatz um und ging zurück zum Restaurant.

„Dad?" rief sie ihm nach. Er hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. „Wann wirst _du_ dich bei mir entschuldigen?"

„Ich habe nichts, für dass ich mich entschuldigen müsste", erwiderte er kühl.

„Mich zu schlagen und mich für vier Jahre wie eine Fremde zu behandeln ist nichts?" sagte sie. Er lief einfach weiter.

„Ja, genau, Dad, lauf einfach weg", schrie sie. „Kein Problem, noch etwas, dass ich zu meiner Liste ‚Fehler, die ich garantiert nicht begehen werde, wenn ich einmal eigene Kinder habe' hinzufügen kann."

Ein paar Minuten verließen ihr Vater und Petunia das Restaurant. Vernon war schon weg.

„Guck doch nur mal, was du deiner Schwester angetan hast!" schrie Mr Evans wütend, als er Lily ihren Mantel gab. Petunia wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch falsche Tränen weg.

„Sie tut doch nur so", zischte Lily, als sie sich auf den Rücksitz des Autos setzte. „Nur eine richtig beschränkte Person würde das nicht bemerken."

„Mach die Dinge nicht noch schlimmer für dich, junge Dame", schnappte ihr Vater und sah sie durch den Rückspiegel zornig an.

Lily ballte ihre Fäuste. Was dachte dieser Mann, wer er war? In den letzten viereinhalb Jahren hatte es ihn nie gekümmert, ob Petunia und sie sich verstanden, und nun spielte er den besorgten Vater. Sie zitterte, und das nicht wegen der Kälte. Obwohl sie in demselben Auto saßen, hatte Lily sich noch nie so weit weg von ihrer Familie gefühlt.

Als das Auto vor ihrem Haus anhielt, stieg sie schnell aus und eilte ins Haus. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Zimmer.

„...Lily?"

Sie war schon zur Hälfte die Treppe hochgelaufen und drehte sich nun um und sah ihren Vater am Fuß der Treppe stehen.

„Ja?"

Er war nervös. Lily bemerkte plötzlich die grauen Haare und die Falten auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es war wohl falsch, dich zu schlagen", sagte er. „Entschuldigung."

Lily starrte ihn einfach nur an. In diesem Moment hatte sie begriffen, dass das nicht mehr ihr Vater war, dass das nicht der Mann war, der sie aufgezogen hatte. Das war nicht mehr der Mann, der immer eine freie Minute hatte, um mit seinen Töchtern zu spielen oder sich ihre Probleme anzuhören. Er war nicht mehr der Mann, der sie jeden Abend ins Bett gebracht hatte und der niemals eine Hand gegen seine Kinder erheben würde.

Er hatte sich verändert. Lily wusste nicht, ob der Schock des Todes seiner Frau oder das Alleinsein der Grund war. Sie wusste nur, dass die Person, die da unten stand, für sie völlig fremd war, und für ihn war sie wahrscheinlich auch fremd. Ihre Augen prickelten unangenehm und sie drehte sich schnell um, um die Treppen hochzurennen.

„Lily?"

Mr Evans hörte, wie Lily ihre Tür hinter sich zuschlug und sie abschloss.

„Teenager", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und ging in die Küche.

X

Lily lag schluchzend auf ihrem Bett. Hatte er sie die ganze Zeit als Fremde betrachtet? War er deswegen immer so distanziert gewesen, wenn sie ihm von ihren Freunden und ihrem Leben in der Schule erzählt hatte? Oder war es weil sie ihm von einer Welt, die ganz anders war als seine, eine Welt die er nicht kannte und niemals verstehen konnte, erzählt hatte? Wahrscheinlich beides, nahm Lily an. Sie seufzte und wünschte sich glühend (und nicht zum ersten Mal), dass sie wieder ein Kind sein könnte, dass ihre Mutter immer noch am Leben wäre, dass sie und Petunia wie früher beste Freunde wären und dass ihr Vater sie lieben würde.

Aber jetzt es war es viel zu spät. Die Wand, die langsam zwischen Lily und ihrer Familie gewachsen war, seitdem sie Hogwarts besuchte, war endgültig vollendet. Ihr Leben in der Muggelwelt wurde immer und immer unwichtiger und ihr Leben in der Zaubererwelt wurde immer wichtiger mit jedem Schritt, den Lily von ihrer Familie wegtat. Dort gehörte sie hin.

In dieser Nacht wurde ihr klar, dass sie nichts mehr in der Muggelwelt hielt. Ihr Vater und ihre Schwester waren ihr fremd geworden, und ihre Mutter war tot. Lily lächelte traurig als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie immer am Rockzipfel ihrer Mutter gehangen hatte, als sie klein war, fest überzeugt, dass sie niemals ohne sie überleben könnte. Aber das war jetzt vorbei. Es war eigentlich schon seit viereinhalb Jahren vorbei. Aber erst in dieser Nacht verstand Lily, dass sie niemanden mehr brauchte, der ihr sagte was sie zu tun hatte. Obwohl ihr Vater es wahrscheinlich nicht begriff, war sie nicht mehr das kleine Lily-Blümchen. Sie war die Schulsprecherin Lily Evans, eine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe, eine junge Frau, die jetzt für sich selbst entscheiden musste. Auch wenn ihr Vater sie für ein Kind oder einen hormomgeplagten Teenager hielt, sie war jetzt erwachsen. In sechs Monaten würde sie ihre Schulausbildung beenden und alleine leben. In der Zaubererwelt, ihrem neuen Zuhause.

X

Lily schlief am nächsten Morgen lange. Als sie endlich aufwachte, sah sie draußen auf ihrem Fensterbrett eine Eule mit ihrer Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ sitzen. Lily stand müde auf, gab dem Vogel einen Eulenkuchen und legte fünf Knut in den kleinen Lederbeutel, der ihm an das Bein gebunden war. Ohne darauf zu gucken warf sie die Zeitung auf ihren Schreibtisch und ging duschen.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, nahm sie die Zeitung. Als sie auf das Titelblatt sah, setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag lang aus. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Auf der Seite war ein Foto von einer Ruine, die vorher ein Herrenhaus gewesen sein musste, mit dem Dunklen Mal Unheil verkündend darüber schwebend.

Todesserangriffe waren in letzter Zeit immer häufiger geworden, und Bilder wie dieses waren oft auf den Titelblättern von Zaubererzeitungen zu sehen. Lily las den Artikel hastig. Anscheinend hatten Voldemort und seine Todesser keine besonderen Opfer gehabt, sie hatten einfach aufs Geratewohl Menschen getötet. Lily biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie krank konnte man werden?

„_Ungefähr 200 Muggel und 80 magische Menschen wurden getötet..." „Das Ministerium ist damit beschäftigt, die Gedächtnisse der überlebenden Muggel zu verändern..."_

Neben dem Artikel war eine Liste der Hexen und Zauberer, die getötet worden waren. Lily überflog sie-und schrie vor Entsetzen.

_Charlotte und Edward Meadowes.

* * *

_

_A/N: Danke für's Lesen, jetzt reviewt bitte! Und es wird ein wenig dauern, bis ich Kapitel 10 übersetzt habe-morgen fliege ich für eine Woche nach Israel (Austausch in der Schule).  
_


	10. Kapitel 10

_Disclaimer:_ JKR alles, ich nix.

A/N: Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

_Kapitel 10_

„Nein... das ist nicht wahr!" murmelte Lily. „Das sind sie nicht-sie können nicht-"

Charlotte und Edward waren beide Reinblüter gewesen; Edward war der Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit gewesen, und Charlotte hatte im Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie gearbeitet. So weit Lily wusste, war keiner von beiden aktiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort beteiligt gewesen. Warum also waren sie getötet worden?

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. _Wahrscheinlich einfach so aus Spaß_, dachte sie.

„Diese Dreckskerle!" schrie sie. „Diese verdammten Dreckssäcke!"

Sie musste Dorcas sehen. Sie konnte sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Sie überflog den Artikel ein zweites Mal und fand schnell, wonach sie suchte.

„_Die Überlebenden befinden sich nun im St Mungo's Hospital."_

Lily zog sich so schnell wie möglich ihre Schuhe an, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und der Dose mit Flohpuder und rannte die Treppen hinunter.

„Lily! Was tust du-"

„Ich kann es jetzt nicht erklären-"

Ihr Vater ergriff ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück. „Was denkst du, was du da tust? Du gehst nirgendwo hin-"

„Dad, ich erkläre dir alles später-"

„Du wirst gar nichts erklären!" schrie er. „Du bleibst hier! Du hast Hausarrest, schon vergessen?"

Lily hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Lass mich los, Dad. Ich meine es ernst."

Er ließ ihren Arm los, als ob er einen elektrischen Schock bekommen hätte. Sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Eine Handvoll Flohpuder greifend, sagte sie: „Ich erkläre alles später."

Sie warf den Flohpuder und rief: „St Mungo's!"

X

In St Mungo's stürmte Lily sofort auf den Tisch der Empfangshexe zu. Wegen ihrer Muggelkleidung wurden ihr neugierige Blicke zugeworfen.

„Ich muss Dorcas Meadowes sehen!" keuchte Lily.

„Nein, Schätzchen", sagte die Empfangshexe unfreundlich. „Du musst dich anstellen, wie jeder andere auch." Sie zeigte auf die Leute, die hinter Lily standen.

„Bitte! Es ist ein Notfall! Ich bin ihre beste Freundin, ich muss sie sofort sehen!"

Die Frau verdrehte ihre Augen. „Schön, was ist mit dieser Dorcas Meadowes passiert?"

„Ihre Eltern wurde gestern Nacht bei den Todesserangriffen umgebracht und-"

„Tut mir Leid, du kannst nicht zu ihr", sagte die Empfangshexe. „Der nächste, bitte!

„Moment! Warum darf ich sie nicht sehen?"

„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen", antwortete die Empfangshexe. „Alle Überlebenden befinden sich im vierten Stock, Fluchschäden, aber niemand außer nahe stehenden Verwandten darf sie besuchen."

Lily schnaubte innerlich. Es bedarf etwas mehr als nur einer unfreundlichen Empfangshexe, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihre beste Freundin zu sehen. Sie betrat durch die Doppeltüren den engen Korridor und rannte die Treppen hoch. Keuchend erreichte sie den vierten Stock, blieb aber stehen, als sie all die Menschen sah. Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann lief sie auf sie zu.

„Was wollen Sie, Miss?" fragte einer von ihnen, als sie näher kam.

„Ich bin hier, um Dorcas Meadowes zu sehen. Ihre Eltern wurden letzte Nacht umgebracht-"

„Sie können sie nicht sehen, tut mir Leid", sagte eine Frau und sah Lily stirnrunzelnd an.

„Aber ich muss sie sehen! Sie ist meine beste Freundin, ich kann sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen!"

„Wir können nichts tun, wir müssen uns an die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gehalten. Es tut mir Leid, aber Sie können sie nicht sehen."

Lily war den Tränen nahe, als eine bekannte Stimme sagte: „Was ist hier denn los?"

„Sirius!" keuchte Lily.

„Was ist los?"

„Diese junge Frau will ihre Freundin sehen, deren Eltern letzte Nacht umgebracht wurden. Aber wir dürfen niemanden reinlassen, falls irgendein Todesser beenden will, was er letzte Nacht begonnen hat."

Sirius schnaubte. „Schon mal eine muggelgeborene Todesserin gesehen?"

„Es ist egal, ob sie eine Muggelgeborene ist oder nicht! Sie könnte entführt worden sein und-"

„Lily", sagte Sirius ungeduldig, „sag mir, warum habe ich mich immer über Dorcas lustig gemacht?"

„Weil sie Remus gebeten hat, ihr Nachhilfe in Arithmantik zu geben, obwohl sie das Fach überhaupt nicht genommen hat."

Sirius grinste. „Das ist wirklich Lily Evans."

„Ja, aber trotzdem-"

„Was, wenn ich die ganze Zeit neben ihr bleibe? Kann sie dann ihre Freundin sehen?"

„Sie könnte sie trotzdem angreifen!"

Sirius stöhnte, riss Lily ihren Zauberstab aus den Händen und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Da, zufrieden jetzt?"

Der Mann und die Frau sahen aus, als ob sie nicht wüssten, was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich sagte die Frau: „In Ordnung, aber nur für zehn Minuten."

„Oh, danke!" sagte Lily erleichtert. Sirius nahm ihren Arm und schleifte sie durch die Doppeltüren mit dem Zeichen ‚Fluchschäden'.

„Was machst du hier, Sirius?" fragte Lily, als sie durch den langen Korridor liefen.

„Die meisten Auroren suchen nach den Todessern, also haben sie die Leute, die sich gerade zu Auroren ausbilden lassen, eingesetzt, um die Überlebenden zu bewachen. Ich bin schon seit ein Uhr morgens hier, ich bin gerade ausgewechselt worden."

„Oh!" sagte Lily. „Also halte ich dich auf? Tut mir Leid."

Sirius schnaubte. „Oh ja, Lily, ich muss zehn Minuten länger wachbleiben! Das ist soooo lange! Lily, du böses Mädchen, wie konntest du mir das antun?"

Lily lächelte leicht. Sirius hielt vor einer der Türen an, vor der zwei Auroren in Ausbildung Wache hielten.

„Was machst du noch hier, Sirius?" fragte einer von ihnen.

„Ich begleite nur Miss Evans hier. Sie will Dorcas Meadowes sehen", antwortete er. Bevor einer der Wachen etwas sagen könnte, fügte er hinzu: „Sie ist Familie."

Die Wachen nickten und traten zur Seite. Lily und Sirius betraten die Station.

„Lily! Oh, Lily!"

Dorcas rannte auf Lily zu und umarmte sie fest.

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Die Auroren und Heiler haben gesagt, dass wir keinen Besuch empfangen dürfen."

„Mit ein klein wenig Hilfe", lächelte Lily und zeigte auf Sirius, der leichte grinste.

„Oh", sagte Dorcas, ein überraschter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich bleibe hier", sagte Sirius. „Wenn ihr irgendwas besprechen wollt, dann tut es schnell, weil wir nur zehn Minuten haben."

Dorcas zog Lily zu ihrem Bett rüber.

„Wie geht's dir?" flüsterte Lily dringend. Dorcas zuckte bitter lächelnd die Achseln. Dann schlug sie ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh, Dorcas", sagte Lily. „Es tut mir so Leid..."

„Es war so schrecklich, Lily... Ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, weil unten so viel Krach war. Ich habe versucht, die Tür aufzumachen, aber sie war verschlossen. Wahrscheinlich war es Mum oder Dad, damit ich nicht rauskann und die Todesser nicht rein zu mir können. Ich habe nur die Schreie gehört... und wie es plötzlich still wurde."

„Dorcas, du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Lily sanft. Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort, „Die Zeit verging, aber es ist niemand gekommen. Irgendwann bin ich dann aus dem Fenster geklettert. Dann habe ich dieses Ding über unserem Haus gesehen und-und wusste, was passiert war."

„Ding?" fragte Lily.

„Das Dunkle Mal", würgte Dorcas heraus. „Die Todesser waren schon weg. Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht daheim sei oder so was."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an Lilys Schulter und weinte. Lily hielt sie einfach fest, sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Sirius zu ihnen hinüber.

„Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er. „Aber die zehn Minuten sind vorbei."

Dorcas ließ Lily los.

„Ich werde versuchen, wiederzukommen", sagte Lily leise. „Ich versprech's."

„Tschüß, Lily", schluchzte Dorcas.

Bevor Lily hinausging, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf ihre beste Freundin. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte unglücklich die Decke an.

Lily und Sirius liefen ohne ein Wort zu verlieren den Korridor entlang, und erst als sie an der Treppe angekommen waren, sagte Lily etwas.

„Danke, dass du mich zu ihr gebracht hast, Sirius", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Kein Problem", sagte er.

Lilys Augen prickelten. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja", sagte sie.

„Du siehst nicht so aus", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Tränen ergossen sich aus ihren Augen. Sie wischte sie hastig weg, aber neue Tränen kamen. Plötzlich fand sie sich in Sirius' Armen wieder und weinte in seinen Umhang.

Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Gehen wir in die Besucher-Cafeteria. Dann kannst du mir sagen, was los ist."

„Ich hab' kein Geld dabei", erwiderte Lily. Sirius lächelte.

„Wofür sind umwerfend gutaussehende Zauberer denn da, wenn nicht, um hübsche, junge Hexen zum Tee einzuladen?" fragte er.

„Ja, aber du warst schon die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen wach. Ich will dich nicht noch länger wachhalten-"

„Schon okay, Lily", sagte er. „Ich könnte sowieso nicht schlafen, nicht nach allem, was passiert ist."

X

Als Lily ihre Tasse voll von heißem Tee nahm, bemerkte sie plötzlich, wie kalt ihre Hände waren. Sie nahm schnell einen Schluck.

„Also, Lily", sagte Sirius, als er Zucker in seinen Tee schüttete, „was ist los?"

„Ziemlich viel, ehrlich gesagt", sagte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer. „Und alles scheint irgendwie zusammenzuhängen."

„Wie das?" fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Sirius?" fragte sie zögernd. „Kann ich dich etwas sehr persönliches fragen?"

Er nickte.

„Sirius, warum bist du von zu Hause weggerannt?" Als sie sein Gesicht sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst."

„Nein, nein, es ist okay", sagte er zu ihr und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Lily... was weißt du über die Familie der Blacks."

„Nicht wirklich viel", antwortete sie, verwirrt wegen dieser seltsamen Frage. „Also, ich weiß, dass die Black eine alte und sehr reiche Reinblüterfamilie ist... und die meisten Blacks, die ich kenne, sind oder waren in Slytherin."

„Alle", sagte Sirius düster. „Alle außer mir."

„Aber was ist daran jetzt so schlimm? Nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht", sagte Lily. Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte er. „Die Blacks sind eine Reinblüterfamilie und stolz darauf. Sie denken, dass Muggelgeborene minderwertig und nicht würdig sind, von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten zu erfahren, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts akzeptiert werden sollten. Ich glaubte nicht an diese Ideologien, und dass hat mich zum schwarzen Schaf der Familie gemacht. Oh ja, und meine Kusine Andromeda auch. Sie war aber in Slytherin, und so war es ein ziemlicher Schock, als sie letzten Sommer einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer heiratete", grinste Sirius böse. „Sie hat auch nie an diesen Reinblüter-Quatsch geglaubt."

„Deswegen bist du von zu Hause abgehauen?"

„Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich mit ihnen und ihrer Reinblütermanie nicht einverstanden war. Und weil ich keinen Bock mehr drauf hatte, jedes Mal grün und blau geschlagen zu werden, wenn ich es wagte, eine andere Meinung als ihre zu äußern."

Lily sah schnell zu ihm hoch. Er starrte mit einem wütend-traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht in seine Teetasse.

„Aber sie müssen dich lieben", sagte Lily verzweifelt. „Sie können dich nicht hassen, bloß weil du nicht so bist, wie sie dich haben wollten."

Sirius lachte humorlos. „Lily, meine Mutter hat mir einen Heuler geschickt, als sie gehört hat, dass ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin. Haus der Muggelliebhaber und Schlammblüter nannte sie es."

Lily zitterte. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie.

Es war ruhig.

„Weißt du was, Lily", sagte Sirius schließlich, „manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre wie du. Manchmal wünschte ich, dass jeder so wie du sei."

„Was? Warum?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Weil du so unvoreingenommen bist. Du behandelst jeden gleich, egal wer ihre Familie ist. Für dich macht es keinen Unterschied, ob die Person ein Gryffindor- oder ein Slytherinwappen auf ihrem Umhang hat. So lange sie freundlich zu dir sind, bist du freundlich zu ihnen. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Sobald ich das Slytherinabzeichen sehe, werde ich an meine Familie erinnert, an meine verdammten Eltern und ihr krankes Gedankengut. Deswegen machen mich die Slytherins so wütend."

Lily starrte ihn einfach nur an. Das war nicht der Sirius Black, den sie kannte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen.

„Und was ist mit dir? Was hast du für ein Problem?" fragte er.

„Ich habe auch ein Problem mit meiner Familie", erzählte sie ihm. „Ich hatte gestern einen ziemlich heftigen Streit mir meinem Vater, weil ich ein paar... Dinge zu meiner Schwester gesagt habe."

„Dinge?"

„Ja. Sie ist eine Muggel, weißt du. Ich glaube, darum ging es auch bei diesem Streit. Meine Familie sind Muggel. Wahrscheinlich verstehen sie mich einfach nicht mehr."

„Du meinst, dass sie unsere Welt nicht verstehen?" sagte Sirius.

„Ja, genau." Lily legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Aber das kannst du nicht ändern", sagte er. „Und es ist trotzdem deine Familie, auch wenn sie dein neues Leben nicht verstehen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lily frustriert. „Und ich versuche auch, mit meiner Schwester klarzukommen, wirklich. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit ihr zu haben, beleidigt sie mich einfach. Manchmal-manchmal denke ich, dass sie mich hasst."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil ich in ihren Augen abnormal bin", sagte Lily. „Zauberei ist für sie abnormal. ‚Missgeburt' nennt sie mich..."

„Aber dann ist es ihre Schuld", sagte Sirius.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn sie nichts mit dir zu tun haben will, kannst du nichts daran ändern", sagte er zu ihr. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du musst akzeptieren, dass sie dein Leben verabscheut, weil sie es nicht verstehen kann. Du hast versucht, mit ihr klarzukommen, und wenn sie nicht will, kannst du sie nicht dazu zwingen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass das, was ich gestern zu ihr gesagt habe, falsch war."

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

„Das es mich nervt, wie sie immer in den Angelegenheiten anderer Menschen herumschnüffelt. Sie mag mich nicht, aber sie will über meinen Kram Bescheid wissen", sagte Lily mit einem Geräusch, dass sowohl ein Lachen als auch ein Schluchzen sein könnte. „Wir haben angefangen zu streiten, und Dad war auf ihrer Seite."

„Oh, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", sagte Sirius. „Meine Eltern waren immer auf der Seite meines Bruders-"

Lily stützte wieder ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände und seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

„Vielleicht brauchst du ein bisschen Abstand", schlug Sirius vor, „um über alles... nachzudenken."

Lily nickte. Das war überzeugend.

X

Lily trat aus dem Kamin. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Sie hoffte, dass weder Petunia noch ihr Vater zu Hause waren. Es würde alles einfacher machen. Leise ging sie nach oben und eilte in ihr Zimmer. Sie machte eine schwingende Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, um alles in ihren Koffer fliegen zu lassen. Als sie an den Koffer herantrat, um hineinzusehen, lächelte sie leicht. Es war ein Durcheinander. _Wahrscheinlich habe ich meine Persönlichkeit auf den Zauber übertragen_, dachte sie.

Sie schloss den Koffer, zog ihren Mantel an, schlang sich ihre Tasche um die Schulter und nahm den Käfig mit ihrer schlafenden Eule. Als sie einen letzten Blick auf das Zimmer warf, in dem sie gelebt hatte, seit sie lebte, traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Das war's dann wohl. Ihre Kindheit war endgültig vorbei.

Lily legte die Notiz, die sie hastig niedergekritzelt hatte, auf ihren Tisch. Sie konnte einfach nicht erklären, warum sie gehen wollte. Sie würde ihrem Vater einen Brief schreiben, wenn sie die richtigen Worte fand. Falls sie sie jemals finden würde.

Sie machte ihre Tür hinter sich zu und ging so leise wie möglich die Treppen hinunter. Als sie ungefähr halb unten war, hörte sie, wie die Tür zu dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters geöffnet wurde. Sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Lily?"

Sie hielt einfach an, drehte sich nicht um. Ihr Vater kam die Treppen hinunter und lief um sie herum, so dass er zwei Stufen unter ihr stand und sie ansah.

„Wohin bist du heute Nachmittag gegangen?" fragte er. Mit einem Blick auf ihren Koffer fügte er hinzu: „Und wo willst du jetzt hin?"

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag weggegangen, um Dorcas zu sehen", sagte Lily vorsichtig.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das Haus nicht verlassen darfst?"

„Es war wichtig", antwortete sie.

„Was war so wichtig?"

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ihre Eltern sind umgebracht worden", erwiderte Lily gereizt.

Er starrte sie ein paar Minuten lang an. „Und du erwartest, dass ich das glaube?"

Lily antwortete nicht. Er schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, Lily. Erst beleidigst du deine Schwester und jetzt erfindest du irgendwelche Geschichten-"

„Ich habe sie nicht erfunden!" zischte Lily wütend. Es war ruhig.

„Was machst du da mit deinem Koffer?"

Lily atmete tief ein. „Ich gehe."

„Gehst?" fragte er und starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich eines Tages zurückkommen und alles erklären werde, aber ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Was soll das heißen?" schrie er. „Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen!"

Sie sagte nichts, sondern lief einfach um ihn herum die Treppen hinunter.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte er verzweifelt zu ihr, „bist du nicht mehr meine Tochter!"

Sie drehte sich langsam um. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Oh doch."

Es war für ein paar Momente ruhig.

„Ich werde zurückkommen, ich versprech's", sagte sie wieder. „Ich werde zurückkommen und alles erklären."

„Deine Mutter wäre so enttäuscht", sagte er.

„Nein", sagte Lily, öffnete die Tür und trat ihren Koffer mit ihrem Fuß hinaus, „sie würde es verstehen."

Damit folgte sie ihrem Koffer nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihren schweren Koffer hinter sich herschleifend öffnete sie das Gartentor und schloss es hinter sich wieder.

Wo soll ich jetzt hin? fragte sie sich, als sie die Straße entlang lief. Julie war mit ihren Eltern in Frankreich, um ihre Familie zu besuchen.

Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Mauer, ließ sich daran hinuntergleiten und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie. Die kalte Dezemberluft drang durch ihre dünne Leinenhose. Ein paar vorbeigehende Nachbarn sahen sie böse an.

Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Sie würde Benjy einen Brief schreiben und ihn fragen, ob sie den Rest der Ferien bei ihm bleiben könnte. Und heute Nacht würde sie im Tropfenden Kessel schlafen-

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus und schwenkte ihn mit ihrem rechten Arm. Augenblicklich erschien ein violetter, dreideckiger Bus. Ein junger, gelangweilt aussehender Mann in einer Uniform, die genauso violett war wie der Bus, sprang auf den Bürgersteig und rief: „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter-"

„Danke, ich weiß", sagte Lily hastig. „Ich muss nach London."

„Gerne doch, schöne Frau", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Steig in den Bus, ich kümmere mich um deinen Koffer."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und stieg in den Bus, der Käfig ihrer Eule immer noch in ihrer Hand.

„Setz dich", sagte der junge Mann und gestikulierte zu einem der Betten. Sie setzte sich und umklammerte die Gitterstäbe des Bettes, um nicht quer durch den Bus zu fliegen, als der Bus wieder losfuhr. Mir ihrer anderen Hand durchkramte sie ihre Tasche nach Geld, um für die Fahrt zu zahlen.

„Wohin in London?" fragte der Schaffner, als sie ihm das Geld gab.

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel", antwortete sie. Der Bus ruckte und sie knallte mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster hinter ihr.

„Also, ich bin John", sagte der junge Schaffner, während er sie betrachtete wie ein Wolf ein großes Stück Fleisch. „Und wie heißt du?"

„Alanna", antwortete Lily. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Kerl ihren Namen wusste.

„Und was willst du in London?" fragte er und ließ sich auf das Bett ihr gegenüber fallen. Lily verdrehte innerlich die Augen, aber dann hatte sie eine Idee.

„Oh, ich habe gerade die Schule abgebrochen", erzählte sie ihm und winkte ihn näher zu sich. Zweideutig grinsend gehorchte er. Sie fuhr leise fort: „Ich habe gerade die Schule abgebrochen, weil ich berufen wurde!"

„Berufen?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja!" flüsterte Lily und täuschte Aufregung und Freude vor. „Ich werde in ein Kloster gehen und Nonne werden!" Sie grinste innerlich, als sie seinen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Oh, das-freut mich für dich, Alanna", sagte er hastig. „Hör mal, ich muss nachsehen, ob mit den anderen Fahrgästen alles in Ordnung ist-"

„Ja, das ist schon okay", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich werde ein wenig beten."

Er nickte und stakste davon. Lily lächelte und lehnte sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Dieser Trick funktionierte bei solchen Kerlen immer.

„Unser nächster Halt ist der Tropfende Kessel!" rief John ihr nach ein paar Minuten zu.

„Toll!" rief sie zurück. Der Bus ruckte wieder und Lily, die die Gitterstäbe des Bettes nicht mehr festhielt, flog durch den Bus gegen das gegenüberliegende Fenster. John warf ihr einen Blick zu und nahm ihren Koffer. Sie stieg schnell aus und stellte sich neben ihren Koffer, den John nachlässig herausgeschmissen hatte.

„Danke, Bruder", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Gott segne dich!"

„Ja, dich auch", sagte er und stieg schnell wieder in den Bus. Lily nahm ihren Koffer und den Käfig und lief auf den Tropfenden Kessel zu.

Er war ziemlich voll. Lily warf einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Ecke. Es war noch nicht einmal sieben. Sie lächelte hoffnungsvoll. Also würde Benjy ihre Eule noch heute bekommen, und vielleicht könnte sie schon heute Nacht bei ihm schlafen.

„Hi, Lily!" grüßte Tom, der Besitzer des Pubs, sie freundlich, als er ihr aus ihrem Mantel half. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich muss hier für ein paar Stunden warten, vielleicht auch die Nacht hier bleiben", antwortete sie. „Können Sie mir ein Butterbier bringen?"

„Natürlich." Tom lächelte breit und ging das Getränk holen. Lily öffnete ihren Koffer und zog ein Stück Pergament, einen Füller und ein Glas Tinte heraus, um Benjy zu schreiben. Dann öffnete sie den Käfig ihrer Eule. Sie hatte die Eule bekommen, als sie elf war, und hatte sie nach ihrem damaligen Lieblingslied von den Beatles „Eleanor Rigby" genannt.

„El, du musst einen Brief für mich ausliefern", sagte sie zu der Eule, die sie nur wütend anschaute. „Komm schon, Eleanor, oder ich taufe dich um in ‚Yellow Submarine'."

_Wenn Blicke töten könnten_, dachte Lily amüsiert, als sie den Brief an Eleanors Bein band und mit der Eule auf dem Arm den Pub verließ.

„Beeil dich bitte", rief sie als Eleanor davon flog. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und ging zurück in den Pub, wo ihr warmes Butterbier auf sie wartete.

Ein paar Stunden später-es war schon fast elf-entschied sich Lily, dass sie heute über Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben würde. Als sie gerade aufstand, flog jemand aus dem Kamin.

„Benjy!" rief sie erleichtert.

Er lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Was ist los?" fragte er. „Und warum bist du nicht einfach gekommen? Du weißt doch, dass Mum dich abgöttisch liebt."

„Ich dachte, es wäre höflicher, vorher zu fragen."

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, was höflich ist und was nicht?"

Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm. Er nahm kopfschüttelnd ihren Koffer.

„Ich seh dich dann in ein oder zwei Minuten", sagte er, bevor er zurück nach Hause flohte (A/N: Ist das das korrekte Verb für „Flohpuder benutzen?). Sie bezahlte schnell ihr Butterbier und folgte ihm.

„Mum schläft schon", erzählte er ihr, als sie ankam. Sie gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer, wo er ihren Koffer abgestellt hatte.

„Also, was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und durch die Taschen seiner Jeans kramte. Er zog ein Päckchen Tabak heraus und fing an, sich eine Zigarette zu drehen.

„Ich habe mich mit Petunia gestritten", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Na ja, das ist doch nichts Neues", sagte er. „Willst du auch eine?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Diesmal war es anders..." Sie fing an, Benjy alles über ihren Streit mit Petunia und ihrem Vater zu erzählen. Es Benjy zu erzählen war irgendwie leichter, als es Sirius zu erzählen. Obwohl Sirius bewiesen hatte, dass er nicht der Idiot war, für den sie ihn die vergangenen sechs Jahre gehalten hatte und ihr sehr geholfen hatte, kannte Benjy die Geschichte von Lily und ihre Familie, weil sie seit der ersten Klasse Freunde gewesen waren.

Als Lily fertig war, war Benjy für ein paar Momente still. Anscheinend dachte er über etwas nach. Schließlich fragte er: „Hat er dich vorher schon mal geschlagen?"

„Nein", sagte Lily. „Nie. Darum geht es sowieso nicht. Ich bin deswegen noch nicht einmal mehr wütend. Ich bin nur traurig, weil es ein weiteres Zeichen dafür ist, wie sehr er sich verändert hat."

Er nickte. „Und jetzt willst du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben?"

„Ich möchte den Kontakt halten", sagte Lily. „Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll. Aber ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich irgendwann zurückkomme und ihm erkläre, warum ich gegangen bin. Ich brauche jetzt einfach ein bisschen Abstand."

„Das hört sich nach einer guten Idee an", sagte Benjy. „Aber denkst du wirklich, dass du mit ein bisschen Abstand auch die Beziehung zwischen dir und Petunia retten kannst?"

Lily legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. „Nein", antwortete sie gerade heraus. „Ich habe alles versucht, wirklich. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns gestritten haben, bin ich zu ihr gegangen und habe versucht, mit ihr zu reden, weil ich wusste, dass Mum es so wollen würde. Aber sie wollte nicht." Sie erinnerte sich an Sirius' Worte und fügte hinzu: „Das ist ihre Entscheidung, und ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen, mich zu mögen, wenn sie nicht will."

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie in Stille. Dann sagte Lily leise: „Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie eines Tages von selbst zu mir kommen wird, und wir uns wieder vertragen werden, auch wenn das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist."

„Und so lang sie dich immer noch hasst", sagte Benjy und legte einen Arm um sie, „können wir uns über Vernon lustig machen, ohne dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen haben musst.Weißt du noch, als er reingekommen ist, als wir gerade Gras geraucht haben?"

Trotz ihres Jammers brach Lily in Gelächter aus. Mit ihrer bunten Kleidung, Haarbändern, langen Ketten und ihren links-liberalen Ansichten-in anderen Worten, der Inbegriff eines Hippies-war Lily Vernons schlimmster Albtraum gewesen. Sie waren tatsächlich in einen ernsthaften Streit über die Todesstrafe gekommen. Das war bevor er herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war, und aufhörte, überhaupt mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Er ist die konservativste Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe", sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Weißt du dass er findet, dass jeder Dieb hingerichtet werden sollte?"

Benjy grinste. „Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Es war ruhig. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte Benjy ernst: „Hast du das mit Dorcas' Eltern gehört?"

Lily schluckte. „Ja. Ich hab' sie heute besucht."

Benjy runzelte die Stirn. „Aber niemand darf sie sehen!"

„Ich habe Sirius Black getroffen, er war heute Morgen als Wache dort und hat mir geholfen, reinzukommen."

„Wie geht's ihr?"

„Furchtbar."

Benjy seufzte.

X

Nachdem sie am nächsten Morgen gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie für Benjys Mutter einkaufen. Sie hielten in einem Coffee Shop an, um heißen Kakao zu trinken, denn es war eisig kalt draußen. Als sie zurück nach Hause kamen, hatte Benjys Mum eine Überraschung für sie.

„Ihr habt einen Gast, er ist gerade angekommen."

„Wen?" fragte Benjy.

Seine Mutter antwortete nicht, sie zeigte ihnen nur durch Gesten, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen sollten. Als Lily sah, wer da war, zuckte sie zusammen.

Adam stand am Fenster und sah hinaus in den Garten. Als sie das Zimmer betraten, drehte er sich um, um sie anzusehen.

„Hi", sagte er.

„Hi", antwortete Lily. Adam sah Benjy an. „Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, um mit Lily zu reden."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte er. „Ihr könnt nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen."

Adam nickte. Er und Lily gingen ohne ein Wort die Treppen hoch. Erst als Lily die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, sagte er etwas.

„Hör mal, Lily, ich war ein Depp, und es tut mir Leid."

„Es ist schon gut", sagte sie. In den letzten paar Tagen hatte sie gar nicht über ihren Streit gedacht.

„Ich hab' mich total idiotisch aufgeführt, und das ohne Grund."

„Schon okay", sagte sie noch einmal und nahm seine Hand.

Er zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie. Er führte sie langsam rückwärts zu ihrer Matratze; sie legte sich mit ihm über ihr darauf.

„Adam", sagte Lily atemlos und brach ihren Kuss ab, „Adam, hast du ein Kondom?"

Er presste nur wieder seine Lippen auf ihre und kramte durch die Hintertasche seiner Hosen.

„Hab dich", murmelte er, als er den gewünschten Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche zog. Mit seiner anderen Hand fummelte er an dem Knopf ihrer Jeans herum.

Lily fühlte sich, als ob etwas wirklich Großes in ihrem Hals steckte. Sie umarmte Adam fest, als er den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete und sie sanft zurück auf die Matratze schubste. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, dass unerwünschte Bild, das gerade vor ihren Augen geblitzt hatte, aus ihrem Kopf herauszubekommen.

Sie zitterte. Warum gaben seine Küsse ihr kein wundervolles Gefühl wie sonst? Warum regten seine Berührungen sie nicht an?

Die Antwort auf diese Fragen blitzte in ihren Gedanken, aber sie leugnete, dass es wahr war. Keuchend ergriff sie Adams Gesicht.

„Sieh mich an", befahl sie. Er blickte sie an, sein Gesicht verzogen vor Begierde. Dann schloss er seine Augen und presste sie noch fester gegen sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals; Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, sich vorzustellen, es sei James Potter in ihr.

Adam gab ihr den Hals hinunter bis zum Schlüsselbein Küsse. Lily wollte würgen, sie war so angewidert von sich selbst.

„Lily", stöhnte Adam sanft in ihr Ohr und ergriff ihre kastanienfarbenen Locken. „Oh, Lily." Er kam in ihr, und rollte dann keuchend zur Seite. „Oh Gott, Lily, ich-"

Er hielt inne, als er die Tränen sah, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Was ist los?" fragte er entsetzt. Sie schluchzte nur und drehte sich von ihm weg, wobei sie die Decke um sich hochzog.

„Lily, was ist los? Hab' ich dir wehgetan?"

Sie weinte einfach in ihr Kopfkissen und ignorierte seine Versuche herauszufinden, was mit ihr los war.

„Lily", sagte er verzweifelt und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre nackte Schulter. Lily konnte seine Berührung nicht länger ertragen, sie legte ihre Decke um sich herum und rannte hinaus, um Zuflucht im Badezimmer zu suchen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und ließ die Decke zu Boden fallen, um eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Eine halbe Stunde später stieg sie die Treppen hinab, nachdem sie geduscht und frische Kleidung angezogen hatte. Benjy und Adam saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich. Adam sah sie mit kummervollen Augen an, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Sie vermied es gänzlich, ihn anzusehen; sie fühlte sich immer noch, als ob die Scham, die sie fühlte, sie jeden Moment erdrosseln würde.

„Wir müssen sie da rauskriegen", sagte Benjy, als Lily sich auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Wen wo rauskriegen?" fragte sie.

„Dorcas aus St Mungo's", sagte er ihr. „Das Ministerium will, dass sie bis zum Ende der Ferien dort bleibt, weil sie keine Familie mehr hat, die sie aufnehmen könnte."

„Sie wird da drin durchdrehen!" sagte Lily empört.

„Genau. Mum versucht, sie rauszukriegen. Aber es gibt wahrscheinlich neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, also können wir sie besuchen."

„Was für Vorkehrungen?" fragte sie.

„Anscheinend musst du ein Formular mit persönlichen Informationen ausfüllen, und dann musst du Veritaserum nehmen, damit man nachprüfen kann, ob die gegebene Information wahr ist."

Lily nickte und spielte mit dem Saum ihres grünen Rocks.

„Julie und ihre Eltern kommen heute Nacht nach Hause", fuhr Benjy fort. „Sie werden im Ministerium gebraucht. Vielleicht kommt Julie heute Nacht vorbei."

„Das wäre cool", nuschelte Lily.

Für ein paar Minuten sagte niemand etwas. Schließlich betrat Mrs Fenwick mit drei Flaschen Butterbier auf dem Arm das bescheidene Wohnzimmer.

„Hat jemand Durst?" fragte sie.

„Danke, Mrs Fenwick", sagte Lily und nahm die Flasche, die ihr angeboten wurde. Sie nahm einen Schluck und fragte Benjy: „Können wir jetzt Dorcas besuchen gehen?"

Benjy nickte und öffnete seine Flasche. Beide standen auf und verließen das Wohnzimmer, um ihre Mäntel zu holen. Adam folgte ihnen unsicher.

Lily schlüpfte in ihren Mantel, kippte den Rest ihres Butterbiers hinunter und gab Benjy die leere Flasche, der sie zurück in die Küche brachte.

„Lily-" sagte Adam, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Hör zu, Adam, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich-ich fühle mich im Augenblick nur nicht so toll."

_Größte Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts_, dachte sie bei sich. Er sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus.

„Wir reden darüber, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, okay?" sagte sie. Sie wollte unbedingt von ihm wegkommen und ihr eigenes, ekelhaftes Verhalten vergessen.

Er seufzte schwer. „Wenn du es so willst." In diesem Augenblick kam Benjy aus der Küche.

„Können wir gehen?" fragte er. Sie nickten beide und gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Adam nahm eine Handvoll Flohpuder und drehte sich zu Lily um. Er zögerte einen Moment und gab ihr dann einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Bevor sie es wusste, war nach Hause gefloht.

Als sie im St Mungo's ankamen, bemerkte Lily, dass ein zweiter Tisch neben der der Empfangshexe aufgestellt worden war. Benjy lief auf ihn zu, und Lily folgte ihm.

„Wir sind hier, um Dorcas Meadowes zu sehen. Sie ist eine Überlebende des Todesserangriffs."

Der Zauberer, der hinter dem Tisch saß, ein älterer Mann mit einem grauen Bart und kaum Haaren auf dem Kopf, nickte und gab beiden ein Klemmbrett mit einem Formular sowie einen Stift. Sie füllten sie schnell aus und gaben sie dem Zauberer zurück. Er sah schnell nach, ob sie alle Fragen beantwortet hatten, dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und die Formulare verwandelten sich in Papierflugzeuge, die rasch davonflogen.

Der Zauberer nahm ein kleines Notizbuch zu seiner rechten und blätterte es durch.

„Miss Meadowes liegt immer noch im Vierten Stock, Fluchschäden", sagte er zu ihnen. „Meine Kollegen werden Sie bereits erwarten."

Lily und Benjy liefen die Treppen zum vierten Stock hinauf. Vor den Doppeltüren mit dem Schild „FLUCHSCHÄDEN" standen zwei Wachen, und ungefähr zwanzig Tische mit jeweils zwei Stühlen standen in der Halle vor den Türen. Die meisten waren besetzt.

„Miss Lily Evans und Mr Benjamin Fenwick?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

"Ja", antworteten sie gleichstimmig. Zwei Zauberer standen vor ihnen, anscheinend hielten sie die Formulare, die Benjy und Lily gerade ausgefüllt hatten, in den Händen. Der größere Zauberer mit den kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren nickte Lily an.

„Kommen Sie mit, Miss Evans", sagte er. Sie folgte ihm zu einem der Tische. Er setzte sich und gab ihr durch Gesten zu verstehen, dass sie sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzen sollte. Er gab ihr eine kleine Flasche, die er bis jetzt in seiner Hand gehalten hatte.

„Das", sagte er, „ist Veritaserum. Wir müssen überprüfen, ob Sie wirklich die Person sind, die sie angegeben haben."

Sie nickte und leerte die kleine Flasche.

„Zuerst einmal", sagte er mit einem Blick auf das Formular, „wie heißen Sie?"

„Lily Anne Evans", antwortete sie. Er setzte einen Haken hinter den ersten Punkt auf ihrem Formular.

„Wann sind Sie geboren?"

„Am achten Mai 1960."

„Arbeiten Sie derzeit/Sind Sie Schüler/in? Wenn ja, wo arbeiten sie/Wo gehen Sie zur Schule?" Er las die Fragen von dem Formblatt ab.

„Ich bin in der siebten Klasse auf der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Dorcas Meadowes?"

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin, und wir sind im gleichen Haus in Hogwarts."

„Haben Sie jemals in einer Bewegung, die mit den Dunklen Künsten involviert war, teilgenommen? Wenn nicht, planen Sie, dies in Zukunft zu tun?"

„Nein, ich habe noch nie in solch einer Bewegung teilgenommen, und ich plane definitv nicht, es zukünftig zu tun."

Der Zauberer nickte zufrieden und unterschrieb das Papier.

„Miss Evans, wenn sie das Formular hier unterschreiben würden", sagte er. Dann zog er eine weitere winzige Flasche heraus.

„Das ist das Gegenmittel", sagte er.

„Danke, Sir", sagte sie und trank den Inhalt der kleinen Flasche.

„Sie können nun Miss Meadowes sehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an und lief zu den Doppeltüren. Die Wachen traten beiseite, um sie durchzulassen. Benjy wartete bereits drinnen auf sie.

Sie blieben den ganzen Tag bei Dorcas. Mrs Fenwick hatte ihnen ein großes Fresspaket für Dorcas mitgegeben (das Essen in St Mungo's war nicht gerade für seine tolle Qualität bekannt). Nachdem die Auroren sichergestellt hatten, dass nichts vergiftet war, konnten sie es ihr geben.

Als das Abendessen gebracht wurde, war die Besuchszeit um. Benjy und Lily verabschiedeten sich von Dorcas und gingen widerwillig.

„Lily", sagte Benjy, als sie die Türen der Station hinter sich schlossen, „ich muss mal auf's Klo. Wartest du hier?"

„Ich warte an der Treppe", sagte sie, während sie diskret auf die Wachen zeigte, die sie böse anschauten.

„Okay", sagte er und ging. Als sie gerade eine der Türen öffnen wollte, rief jemand ihren Namen. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer es war.

„Oh, hi Sirius."

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er und öffnete die Tür für sie.

„Mir geht's gut. Und danke, dass du mir gestern zugehört hast, du hast mir wirklich geholfen."

Er lächelte. „Schon okay. Hast du Dorcas besucht?"

Sie nickte. „Und du? Bist du im Dienst?"

„Jep", antwortete er. „Bis dann, Lily."

„Bis dann", sagte sie, als rüber zu den Tischen lief. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie hinüber zu der Türe, die zu den Treppen führte. Als sie gerade durchlief, lief sie in jemanden hinein. Als sie hochsah, erblickte sie ein Paar brauner Augen, die sich geschockt weiteten, als sie sie sahen. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, bellte er: „Pass doch auf, wo du hinlatschst!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Er ging schnell vorbei. Dann sah Lily, dass er nicht allein gewesen war; Peter Pettigrew stand vor ihr und runzelte die Stirn. Als er sah, dass sie ihn anblickte, tippte er seinen Finger gegen seine Schläfe.

„Der hat einen an der Klatsche", sagte er. „Am besten lasse ich ihn einfach hier."

Sie lächelte. Er lächelte zurück und folgte James durch die Tür. Lily seufzte, und setzte sich auf die Treppe und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände.

_Vielleicht hatte er einfach einen schlechten Tag_, dachte sie, _vielleicht hat es nichts mit mir zu tun-_

_HÖR AUF MIT DEM SCHEIß!_ kreischte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Seit wann interessierte sie es, warum Potter sie dumm anmachte? Früher war sie immer zufrieden damit gewesen, zu denken, dass er nur auf ihr rumhackte, weil er ein verdammter Mistkerl war.

„Können wir gehen?" fragte Benjy hinter ihr und riss sie damit aus ihrem Tagtraum.

„Ja", sagte Lily und stand auf. „Gehen wir."

X

„James, du bist der größte Idiot, den ich je-"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß! Kannst du jetzt mal aufhören, m-"

„Nein!" zischte Sirius. „Wenn du in ein Mädchen verliebt bist, musst du nett zu ihr sein! Weißt du, was das heißt? Man schreibt es N-E-T-T und es bedeutet, dass-"

„Ich weiß, was es heißt!" sagte James verärgert. „Es war nicht meine Schuld! Es ist ein Reflex! Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, fahre ich sie einfach an! Ich weiß nicht, warum!"

„Was ist los?" fragte Peter, als er sich ihnen näherte und beiden eine Tasse Kaffee gab.

„Ach, nichts weiter, James hat gerade Lily Evans angefahren, und jetzt merkt er, dass das nicht so schlau war, weil er eigentlich in sie verliebt ist-"

„Hör auf damit!" sagte James wütend.

„Ja, klar, ist ja nicht so, als ob das schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hätte", sagte Peter sarkastisch.

„Toll", murmelte James. „Wenn ihr so schlau seid, dann sagt mir doch, was ich jetzt tun soll!"

„Deine Taktik überdenken, vielleicht?" schlug Peter scharfsinnig vor.

„Ich sage dir einfach das, was ich dir schon mal gesagt habe", sagte Sirius. „Sie wird sich nicht in dich verlieben, wenn du dich weiterhin wie ein Idiot aufführst."

James seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_** Alles gehört JKR.**

**Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die reviewt haben! **

* * *

_**  
**_

__

_**Kapitel 11**_

Später an diesem Abend saß Lily mit Benny in Mars Fenwicks Küche und trank Kaffee. Keiner von ihnen sprach, beide waren in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Lilys Gedanken flatterten abwechselnd zu Dorcas, Adam und James (_Potter!_ schrie sie sich innerlich selbst an).

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit sie zusammen mit James Potter in einem Korridor in Hogwarts gesessen hatte. So viel war seitdem passiert. Und doch erinnerte sie sich daran, als sei es gestern gewesen; die Aufregung, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut gespürt und die Augen geschlossen hatte in Erwartung des Kusses, der nicht gekommen war.

„Und niemals kommen wird", sagte Lily streng zu sich selbst.

„Häh?" sagte Benjy und sah sie an.

„Nichts. Nur laut gedacht."

Er nickte und verlor sich wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken. Ein paar Minuten später sah er sie wieder an. Seine Augen waren für ein paar Momente auf ihren Hals gerichtet, dann fing er an zu grinsen.

„Was?" fragte Lily, als sie seinen belustigten Blick bemerkte.

„Lily, du hast einen Knutschfleck!" sang er. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du und Adam so lange gebraucht habt!"

Lily wurde rot. Benjy grinste nur noch mehr und schüttelte den Kopf.

Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, umarmte jemand sie von hinten und erdrosselte sie dabei fast.

„Hey Lily", sagte Benjys älterer Bruder und küsste sie auf die Backe.

„Julian! Du hast mich fast erwürgt!"

Julian grinste, leerte Benjys Kaffeetasse in einem Schluck und ignorierte den empörten Aufschrei seines Bruders.

„Kommt ihr mit? Ich geh' raus in den Garten, eine rauchen", sagte er.

„Ja, okay", stimmte Lily zu.

„Du bist überstimmt, kleiner Bruder", sagte Julian zu Benjy, der aufstand und ihn böse ansah.

„Nenn mich nicht so."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf über die beiden. An dem Tag, an dem sie sich nicht streiten würden, würde die Hölle zufrieren. Sie stand auf und lief durch den Flur und das Wohnzimmer in den Garten. Julian und Benjy folgten ihr. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Gartenstühle.

„Wie ist es im Augenblick auf der Arbeit?" fragte sie Julian. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Stressig. Das Ministerium ist total beschäftigt mit dem Todesserangriff. Und es sind schon wieder Leute verschwunden." Er atmete den Rauch langsam aus. „Es wird schlimmer."

Lily nickte zustimmend. Am Anfang war es nur ein- oder zweimal im Monat gewesen, ein Verschwinden, manchmal ein Tod. Niemand wusste, wer dahinter steckte, und so hatten die Leute es nicht ernst genommen.

Aber die Zeit kam, da die Menschen die Tatsache akzeptieren mussten, dass all diese Verschwinden und Morde miteinander verbunden waren, spätestens, als Voldemort und seine Anhänger anfingen, das Dunkle Mal zu benutzen, nachdem sie jemanden umgebracht hatten. Und jetzt passierte es so oft, jede Woche, fast täglich. Lily seufzte. Sie hörte nicht zu, als Julian und Benjy sich weiter unterhielten.

Obwohl sie nie jemanden davon erzählt hatte, hatte sie Angst. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in der Zeitung von einem neuen Mord an einer oder einem Muggelgeborenen las, hatte sie das schreckliche Gefühl, erwürgt zu werden. Was, wenn sie als nächstes dran war?

„Lily, alles okay?" fragte Benjy, als er ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne und ihren steinigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Wa-oh, ja, alles okay", sagte sie.

Als die beiden sie immer noch besorgt ansahen, lächelte sie schief.

„Wirklich. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

X

Am nächsten Sonntag befand sich Lily in einem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express zusammen mit Julie, Benjy und Helen. Dorcas würde von einer Gruppe von Auroren nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Wie, wusste Lily nicht.

„Habt ihr gehört, dass Sara Edgecombe nicht zurückkommen wird? Und Davey Gudgeon auch nicht?" sagte Helen.

„Was?"

„Aber zu Hause sind sie auch nicht sicherer als in Hogwarts!"

„Ich weiß, das braucht ihr mir nicht zu erzählen!" sagte Helen. „Ich wette, dass ziemlich viele Leute nicht zurückkommen werden, weil ihre Eltern das nicht wollen."

„Das ist bescheuert", sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Wo könnten wir denn sicherer sein als unter Dumbledores Nase?"

„ Die Eltern wollen, dass ihre Kinder zu Hause bei ihnen sind", sagte Benjy.

„Welche Eltern wollen denn, dass ihr Kind mit ihnen stirbt?" fragte Lily.

„Lily!" sagte Julie. „Sag doch so was nicht!"

„Was denn? Es ist die Wahrheit. Nicht jeder Schüler, der jetzt zu Hause ist, wird so viel Glück haben wie Dorcas und einen Angriff überleben."

In diesem Augenblick hielt der Zug langsam an. Die vier Freunde verließen ihr Abteil.

X

Die ersten zwei Wochen des neuen Halbjahres gingen schnell vorüber. Dorcas' Zustand verbesserte sich, wenn auch nicht sehr. Manchmal konnten Benjy und Lily sie sogar zum Lachen bringen, obwohl das nicht sehr oft vorkam.

Am Freitagmorgen in der zweiten Schulwoche waren Lily und Dorcas auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, Lily zu Alte Runen und Dorcas zu Muggelkunde.

„Was macht ihr gerade in Muggelkunde?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin.

„Ah, wir reden über den Sichtpunkt der mittelalterlichen Muggel darüber, sogenannte Hexen auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen."

„Oh, wie... interessant."

„Sicher", schnaubte Dorcas. „Das ist sowieso krank. Jemanden zu verbrennen..."

„Na ja", sagte Lily. „Wir könnten Voldemort verbrennen, den mag ja eh keiner."

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Dorcas, plötzlich wütend. „Das ist nicht lustig."

„Finde ich schon."

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Witze, Lily, okay? Dieser Kerl ist irgendwo da draußen und bringt unschuldige Menschen um, und du stehst hier und machst Witze über ihn!"

„Tja, das hast du auch immer so gemacht!" sagte Lily wutentbrannt. „Du-"

„Ja, toll, da wusste ich auch noch nicht, wie ernst das ist, okay?" zischte Dorcas.

„Wir wissen schon seit drei oder vier Jahren, wie ernst das ist, und-"

„Wieso kannst du das nicht einfach verstehen?"

Zu Lilys Entsetzen war Dorcas den Tränen nah. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte Dorcas sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte davon.

„Dorcas!" rief Lily ihr hinterher, aber sie drehte sich nicht mehr um. Lily stöhnte. Ihre beste Freundin war sauer auf sie und sie wusste nicht wirklich, warum. Langsam ging sie zu ihrer Alte Runen-Stunde.

X

Lily starrte an die Tafel und hörte sich schläfrig an, was die Lehrerin zu sagen hatte, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich verstand. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Dorcas. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die Todesser ein empfindliches Thema für Dorcas waren, aber es würde ihr nicht gut tun, wenn sie ihre Angst die Übermacht gewinnen lassen würde.

„Miss Evans! Was habe ich gerade gesagt?" bellte die Lehrerin und riss Lily aus ihren Tagträumen.

„Was?"

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", seufzte die Lehrerin. „Passen Sie auf, Miss Evans."

Julie warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Zu Lilys Erleichertung klingelte es zehn Minuten später. Sie sammelte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde, Zauberkunst. Aber dann stieß sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie. Als sie weiterlief, schrie die Person, mit der sie zusammengestoßen war: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinlatschst?" Lily drehte sich um. Es war ein Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang.

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt", sagte sie genervt. Er grinste nur hämisch.

„Mal sehen, wie oft ich meine Klamotten waschen muss, damit der ganze Dreck abgeht", zischte er. Viele Leute waren nun stehengeblieben. Hogwarts-Schüler interessierten sich immer für ‚Begegnungen' zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins.

„Dreck?" fragte Lily verpeilt.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, du dreckiges Schlammblut!" schrie er sie an. Es war still. Lily überlegte gerade, was sie antworten sollte, als-

„Wie kannst du es wagen-"

James Potter stieß aus der Gruppe der Zuschauer heraus, packte den Slytherin am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, zu sagen-" er schien sprachlos zu sein. Die Sekunden vergingen, aber James ließ den Slytherin immer noch nicht los.

„Professor?" sagte eine Viertklässlerin schüchtern. Das Wort ‚Professor' schien Potter wachzurütteln. Er ließ den Slytherin los und starrte ihn noch ein paar Momente lang an. Dann sagte er schroff: „Eine Woche lang Nachsitzen und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Er drehte sich um, und sein Blick fiel auf Lily, die geschockt war; nicht von dem, was der Slytherin gesagt hatte-er war nicht der erste, der sie ein Schlammblut genannt hatte-sondern von Potters Verhalten. Er sah schnell von ihr weg und rief: „Worauf wartet ihr alle? Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?"

Die Schüler taten schnell, was er sagte; Lily ebenso. Was war in Potter gefahren? Warum hatte er sie verteidigt-

„Also, wie hast du's gemacht?"

Lily drehte sich um; sie kochte. Sie würde sich heute keinen Scheiß mehr gefallen lassen, sie hatte genug. Wenn irgendjemand sie jetzt noch nerven würde, würde sie ihn gründlich verhexen.

Es war Narcissa Black. Oh, toll.

„Wie habe ich was gemacht?" erwiderte Lily, während sie ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche fest umgriff.

„Na ja, wie du's geschafft hast, dass Potter dich verteidigt?" fragte sie. Dann grinste sie. „Blöde Frage, echt."

„Entweder du sagst, was du meinst, oder du verpisst dich," zischte Lily.

„Er hat dich gehasst, nicht wahr?" sagte Narcissa. „Aber jetzt hatte er plötzlich 'nen Anfall, bloß weil jemand die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Du _bist_ ein Schlammblut."

„Halt's Maul."

„Ah, die kleine Lily ist verletzt", lächelte Narcissa böse. Diese dumme Babystimme hatte sie von ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Black, ich hab' echt keinen Bock auf deinen Scheiß. Sag mir, was du sagen willst, oder verzieh dich."

„Tja, ich bin sicher, dass ich die Antwort schon kenne... hat er dich flachgelegt?"

Lily starrte sie an. „Wie bitte?"

„Also ja", sagte Narcissa grinsend. „Ich wusste immer, dass die Potters nichts als ein Haufen Blutsverräter waren. Ich wette, Potters Eltern wären stolz, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Sohn mit einem Schlammblut was am Laufen hat."

„Halt die Klappe!" schrie Lily.

„Sei ein bisschen freundlicher, Evans", Narcissa lächelte anzüglich, „oder willst du, dass der Rest der Schule dein kleines Geheimnis herausfindet? Was würde Dumbledore sagen, wenn er herausfände, dass einer seiner Lehrer eine Affäre mit der Schulsprecherin hat?"

„Nichts, weil es nicht wahr ist!" rief Lily.

„Was immer du dir auch einreden willst, Evans", sagte Narcissa arrogant, drehte sich um und ging. Lily starrte ihr hinterher. Was dachte sich dieses Mädchen dabei, so einen Müll zu reden? Langsam lief sie weiter, aber nicht zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. Sie betrat einen Geheimgang und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Warum musste alles so durcheinander sein?

„Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?" fragte eine männliche Stimme nachdem sie da für eine ganze Weile gesessen hatte. Lily sah auf um zu sehen, wie James Potter sie anlächelte- oder zumindest dachte sie, das es ein Lächeln sein sollte, denn es sah eher so aus, als hätte er einen Krampf im Kiefer.

„Ich-ähm-"

Er gestikulierte mit seiner Hand, als ob er ihre Erklärungsversuche wegwedeln zu versuchte und setzte sich ebenfalls ihr gegenüber af den Boden. Lilys Herz klopfte. Was versuchte er jetzt schon wieder?

Mehrere Momente vergingen, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte. Lilys Hände schlossen sich krampfartig in ihrem Schoß.

„Also... du bist von zu Hause weggegangen?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und überraschte Lily. Komischer Satz um eine Unterhaltung anzufangen. Sie nickte nur; das hätte sie voraussehen sollen. Sirius Black war nie gut darin gewesen, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er.

„Mir auch", erwiderte sie mit einem humorlosen Lachen.

James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Oh nein, jetzt sah sie in eine andere Richtung. Schnell suchte er nach etwas, das er sagen könnte.

„Ähm -willst du darüber reden?"

Er stöhnte innerlich. Wie idiotisch. Lily sah ihn wieder an, mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

„Äh-nein, danke", sagte sie schließlich.

„Aber dir geht's gut?" fragte James auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Gesprächsthema. „Ich meine wegen dem, was gerade passiert ist..."

_Oh ja_, dachte Lily, _jemand hat mich Schlammblut genannt. Als ob ich nicht daran gewöhnt wäre. Und dann musstest du kommen und Superman spielen, so dass jetzt jeder denkt, dass wir vögeln._

„Ja, mir geht's gut", sagte sie. Einige Minuten vergingen in Stille; Lily starrte stur an die Wand und James versuchte verzweifelt, ein Gesprächsthema zu finden.

_Sag was, du Idiot!_ schimpfte seine innere Stimme. _Jetzt, sonst ist sie weg! Für was hast du denn dein Gehirn?_

„Halt die Klappe, du Wichser", murmelte James leise. Lily blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Oh-ähm, nichts", sagte James hastig. „So, äh-"

Bevor ihm etwas einigermaßen Interessantes einfiel, das er sagen könnte, klingelte es. Lily stand auf; sie war erleichtert, eine Ausrede zu haben um gehen zu können.

„Also, bis dann", sagte sie und drehte sich um.

„Lily?" rief er ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich in St. Mungo's so blöd angemacht habe."

Er dachte, sein Herz würde Saltos schlagen, als sie lächelte.

„Schon okay", sagte sie. „Tschüß."

James stand da und sah ihren Rücken an, bis sie verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich um und schlenderten mit dem Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen zu seinem Büro.

„Sie hat mich verdammt nochmal angelächelt!" schrie er, worauf einige Drittklässler ihn verwirrt ansahen.

* * *

A/N: Ehm, ja. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bin ein wenig verpeilt. Hoffe, ihr mögt das Kapitel trotzdem.

Zaubermaus: Klar kannst du die Handlung für 'ne eigene Geschichte benutzen. Hab sie selber geklaut ("Why me?" von marina eys. Wurde leider nach dem dritten Kapitel nicht weiter geschrieben.)


	12. Kapitel 12

Alles gehört JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, obwohl ich's dringend brauchen könnte.

* * *

_**  
**_

__

__

_**Kapitel 12**_

Lily stand auf einem der Türme von Hogwarts und ließ über ihre Augen über das dunkle Gelände und die Silhouette des Verbotenen Waldes und der Berge gleiten. Sie zündete sich die dritte Zigarette an, um zu vermeiden zum Gryffindorturm zurückgehen zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht dort sein, noch nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu Dorcas sagen sollte, und so gab sie sich mit dem Gedanken zufrieden, dass sie es wissen würde, wenn sie einen beträchtlichen Anteil Nikotin im Blut haben würde.

Alles war so durcheinander, dass sie schreien wollte, wenn sie nur darüber nachdachte; nein, sie wollte weglaufen, weit weg von diesem Land, weg von Adam, Potter, Doras, ihrer zerbrochenen Familie, dem Aufstieg von Voldemort. Sie zog wieder an ihrer Zigarette und kämpfte gegen die Panik, die in ihr aufstieg.

"Miss Evans?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Lily drehte sich um; es war Professor Vektor, die Arithmantiklehrerin.

"Sie sollten wirklich nicht zu lange hier draußen bleiben", sagte Vektor zu ihr. „Sie werden sich erkälten."

Lily nickte langsam, drückte ihre Kippe aus und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie dort ankam, überblickte sie den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum, aber Dorcas war nirgends zu sehen, also ging sie hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Die Lichter waren schon aus.

„Dorcas?" flüsterte sie. Keine Antwort. Sie ging langsam hinüber zu Dorcas' Bett, aber dann stolperte sie über einen Koffer und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden.

„Verdammt nochmal, ich versuche zu schlafen", zischte Dorcas.

„Oh, es tut mir ja so Leid", murrte Lily leise als sie aufstand und sich auf Dorcas' Bett setzte.

„Hör mal zu, Dorcas... es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich vorhin verletzt habe, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass dir dieser Witz über Voldemort so an die Nieren gehen würde-"

„Er ist mir nicht an die Nieren gegangen, Lily. Es ist nur, dass die ganze Geschichte mit Voldemort wirklich ernst ist und dass du keine Witze darüber machen solltest."

„Ich weiß, dass es verdammt nochmal ernst ist. Aber was hast du denn davon, wenn du zulässt, dass die Angst alles andere in dir besiegt? Merkst du nicht, dass du dich genau so verhältst, wie Voldemort es will?"

„Und wie genau verhalte ich mich?" fragte Dorcas, ihre Stimme kalt wie Eis.

„Du bist außer dir vor Angst! Das ist genau, was er will! Er will, dass die Leute so viel Angst haben, dass sie ihr Leben nicht mehr normal weiterführen können, damit er sie noch mehr terrorisieren kann-"

„Du verstehst es nicht, Lily", schrie Dorcas. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts. Ich habe es gesehen, okay? Ich habe mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, wozu sie fähig sind. Du weißt nichts! Du kannst nicht begreifen, wie ernst es ist-"

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal gut in der Lage, den Ernst der Situation zu beurteilen", unterbrach Lily sie. „Die Leute nennen mich seit sechseinhalb Jahren ein Schlammblut. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass die Todesser Menschen wie mich nur zu gerne erledigen würden wie... wie irgendein Ungeziefer und dass sie das auch bei jeder Chance, die sie kriegen, tun werden. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass man mir meinen Zauberstab wegnehmen und mich in eine Zelle in Askaban stecken würde oder mich umbringen oder in den Wahnsinn foltern würde, wenn Voldemort jemals die volle Macht übernehmen würden? Weißt du, dass ich manchmal solche Angst habe, dass ich am liebsten weglaufen und nie wieder zurückkommen würde?"

Sie musste raus hier; ihr Hals brannte. Sie stand auf und ging, es war ihr egal, wohin sie ging; sie wollte nur weg.

X

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen auf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht mehr, warum sie sich so schlecht fühlte, aber dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie musste mit Benjy reden. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Absicht, einfach draußen auf Benjy zu warten oder jemanden zu bitten, ihn zu holen.

Aber der erste, der herauskam, war Adam. Lily hatte Mühe, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Hey, holst du mich zum Frühstück ab?" strahlte er.

„Ähm, nein, ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte sie schnell. „Ich-ähm-wollte dich fragen, ob du Benjy für mich holen könntest."

Er machte ein langes Gesicht. „Er ist schon zum Frühstück gegangen."

„Oh. Okay."

„Lily, was ist los?" fragte er verzweifelt. „Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Du meidest mich, du hast seit drei Wochen nicht mehr richtig mit mir geredet-"

_Jetzt oder nie_, sagte Lily sich. _Beende diesen Scheiß und du hast ein Problem weniger._

Lily wollte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass sie das dachte, denn es war nicht Adams Schuld, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.

„Adam- es- es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich muss damit Schluss machen."

„Schluss mit was?" fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Mit uns."

Es war lange still, bis Adam schließlich sprach.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Doch. Es tut mir Leid."

„Schön", sagte Adam, und plötzlich sah er wütend aus. „Tschüß, dann."

„Adam, bleib hier!" rief Lily ihm nach. „Lass uns in Ruhe darüber reden."

„Kein Interesse, danke", rief er ihr kalt zu, bevor um die Ecke und aus ihrer Sicht verschwand. Lily wollte schreien; noch eine Person, die sie verletzt hatte.

Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl füllte ihre Magengrube. Was zum Teufel war mit ihrem Leben los?

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen, hinterlasst mir bitte eine Review. Das nächste Kapitel sollte in den nächsten paar Tagen online sein. 


	13. Kapitel 13Von hier an blind

_**Disclaimer:**_** Nichts gehört mir. Die HP-Charaktere gehören JKR und das Lied "Von hier an blind" ist von Wir Sind Helden.**

* * *

_**  
**_

__

__

_**Kapitel 13: Von hier an blind**_

__

_Ich weiß nicht weiter, ich weiß nicht wo wir sind_

_Ich weiß nicht weiter_

_Von hier an blind_

Lily schlug tief seufzend die Seite ihres Schulbuchs um. Es war März, und die Prüfungen kamen immer näher. Alle Schüler der siebten Klasse wurden mit dem steigenden Berg von Arbeit immer gereizter. Außerdem weigerte Dorcas sich seit ihrem Streit vor zwei Monaten, mit ihr zu reden. Lily vermisste ihre Freundin schrecklich.

„Nervös?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Lily drehte sich um. Es war James Potter. Sie versuchte, zu lächeln; sie und Potter hatten sich in den letzten drei Monaten ziemlich gut verstanden. Potter hatte aufgehört, sie wegen Nichtigkeiten nachsitzen zu lassen und wenn sie sich zufällig trafen, hatten sie sich gegrüßt und angelächelt. Im Vergleich zu vorher war es, als wären sie beste Freunde. Lily war froh darüber, es machte ihr das Leben einfacher, obwohl sie versuchte, das seltsame Gefühl zu bekämpfen, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie Potter traf, überkam.

„Ja, schon", sagte sie und zeigte auf den Berg von Büchern vor ihr. „Die Examen kommen näher."

Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte sie nur an. Lily war sein Blick unangenehm und drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Buch. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte sie, wie er die Bibliothek verließ. Lily bemerkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Während der letzten zwölf Wochen hatte es viele von diesen komischen, unangenehmen Stillen zwischen ihnen gegeben. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihr Buch und schloss die Augen; das komische Gefühl kam schon wieder. Sie konnte einfach nicht auf Potter stehen. Es war nicht möglich.

Wenn sie nur mit Dorcas reden könnte.

X

Am nächsten Tag musste Lily zu ihrer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste rennen. Sie war nach Zauberkunst zurückgeblieben, um mit Professor Flitwick zu reden und hatte dabei die Zeit vergessen. Sie rannte gerade die Treppen hoch, als sie hörte, wie Professor McGonagall ihren Namen rief.

Sie drehte sich überrascht um.

„Miss Evans, könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?" sagte sie mit einer überraschend sanften Stimme.

„Ähm-ich bin schon zu spät zur nächsten Stunde", sagte Lily und zeigte in die Richtung von Potters Klassenzimmer.

„Professor Potter wurde benachrichtigt, dass Sie seinen Unterricht heute nicht besuchen werden", antwortete McGonagall. „Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Lily folgte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn. Was war los?

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Professor McGonagall sie zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Inzwischen überlegte Lily verzweifelt, was so wichtig war, dass Dumbledore mit ihr reden wollte. Sie hatte keine Regeln gebrochen, zumindest keine, die so wichtig waren, dass der Direktor selbst sie bestrafen müsste.

„Schokoladenfrösche", sagte McGonagall. Der steinerne Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro sprang zur Seite, und McGonagall trat ein, mit Lily auf ihren Fersen. Sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe hinauf; vor der Tür war Lily zu einem Nervenbündel reduziert.

„Herein", sagte Dumbledores ruhige Stimme, kaum dass McGonagall geklopft hatte. Die Tür schwang auf und enthüllte den Schulleiter. Sein Gesicht sah besorgt aus.

„Setzen Sie sich, Lily", sagte er freundlich und zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Lily gehorchte, warf ihm aber einen fragenden Blick zu.

Dumbledore seufzte tief bevor er sprach. "Ihre Mutter ist vor fünf Jahren gestorben, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Lily. Eine böse Vorahnung überkam sie; sie schluckte.

„Lily... ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihr Vater gestern Nacht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist."

Hätte Dumbledore die Hände um ihren Hals gelegt und sie gewürgt, wäre der Effekt der gleiche gewesen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Ich muss gehen", sagte Lily und stand schnell auf. Die Stimme, die aus ihrem Mund kam, war ihr gänzlich unbekannt.

„Lily-" sagten McGonagall und Dumbledore gleichzeitig, aber Lily war schon aus dem Büro gerannt, die Treppe hinunter, weg von ihnen. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören. Sie wollte nur irgendwo anders sein, wo niemand ihr schreckliche Dinge erzählen würde, Dinge, die sie nicht hören wollte. Der Astronomieturm-sicher war niemand dort. Den Schülern war es nicht erlaubt, dort oben hinzugehen, außer wenn sie nachts dort Unterricht hatten.

Lily setzte sich in einer Ecke des Turms hin, zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie fing sofort an zu weinen, unfähig, es noch länger zurückzuhalten.

Es hätte nicht so laufen sollen, das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Sie war von zu Hause weggelaufen in der Annahme, dass sie irgendwann zurückkommen und alles klären könnte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Irgendwo weit weg klingelte es. Sie konnte hören, wie Schüler durch die Gänge eilten.

Sie wollte nicht mehr hier sein, es war viel zu kalt. Sie entschied sich, in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen, er war jetzt sicher leer. Sie hing sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter, zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und machte sich langsam auf den Weg.

Nicht einmal eine Minute nachdem sie gegangen war, raste James Potter um die Ecke und rannte keuchend die Treppen hoch. Vor der Tür atmete er ein paar Mal ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür.

Sie war weg. Er war so verdammt sicher gewesen, dass sie hier sein würde; als er sich damals in seinem fünften Schuljahr in sie verliebt hatte, hatte auf der Karte des Rumtreibers oft den kleinen Punkt namens Lily Evans beobachtet, wie er die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinaufstieg und manchmal ziemlich lange dort oben blieb.

„Scheiße!" schrie er und schlug mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen.

X

Lily lag in ihrem Bett und starrte hinauf auf den Baldachin. Aus dem Bett neben ihr konnte sie Dorcas' ebenmäßiges Atmen hören. Sie hatte nicht mit ihr geredet, hatte es ihr nicht erzählt, denn selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht die richtigen Worte finden können.

Lily fühlte sich taub, als ob eine eisige Schicht um sie gelegt worden wäre und die Verzweiflung darunter gelegentlich ausbrach und sie daran hinderte, zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen, und sogar zu denken.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch lag eine Nachricht von Dumbledore, die sie früher an diesem Abend bekommen hatte; am nächsten Morgen sollte sie um neun Uhr in seinem Büro erscheinen, um zu der Beerdigung ihres Vaters geschickt zu werden. Lily wurde es bei der Vorstellung eiskalt.

_Zwischen zwei Fragen_

_In der Lücke zwischen zwei Tagen _

_blieb nichts mehr zu sagen_

_Kein Leid mehr zu beklagen und ich_

_Nahm den Wagen und ging vor ihm in die Knie_

_Ich sagte: ich weiß nicht weiter_

_War ich noch nie, war ich noch nie_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie ließ kaltes Wasser über ihren Kopf laufen, während sie ihre geschwollenen Augen massierte.

„Oh."

Dorcas stand da, mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ungehagen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist los? Warum bist du ganz in Schwarz gekleidet? Gehst du nicht in den Unterricht?" fragte sie.

Da brach die Eisschicht komplett, und ihre Gefühle liefen Amok.

„Er ist tot, Dorcas," würgte sie schließlich hinaus. „Er ist tot."

„Wer ist tot?" fragte Dorcas schließlich, während sie auf ihrer Lippe biss.

„Dad." Lilys Stimme hörte sich quietschig an. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie fühlte sich, als ob dieser Raum viel zu klein für sie war. Sie lief schnell hinaus, verließ das Badezimmer, den Schlafsaal, den Gryffindorturm, denn in einem Raum mit Dorcas zu sein und nicht mit ihr reden zu können, schien sie umzubringen

Sie lief durch die Gänge, blind gegen das Geschehen um sie herum. Ab und zu rannte sie in einen anderen Schüler, aber sie hörte die Bemerkungen, die ihr hinterher gerufen wurden, nicht wirklich. Und so lief sie auch weiter, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen schrie. Als die Person nicht aufhörte, drehte sie sich um und rief gereizt: „Was willst du? Ich habe keine Zeit, um-oh."

James Potter schritt auf sie zu. _Der ist auch immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, oder?_ dachte Lily sarkastisch.

„Lily", sagte er, als er endlich vor ihr stand, „Lily, ich habe es gehört und-"

„Na und?" schrie sie. Sie fühlte sich schon schrecklich genug. Dank Potter fühlte sie sich immer nervös, verwirrt, und das brauchte sie gerade überhaupt nicht.

Er runzelte verwirrt die Augenbrauen. „Lily, ich-"

„Spar's dir, Potter", zischte sie. "Ich brauche und will nichts von dir, also hau einfach ab und lass mich in Ruhe, okay?"

„Nein-geh nicht-warte mal-"

„Warum sollte ich?" Lily drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber James hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Lass mich los!" schrie Lily und versuchte, ihren Arm wegzuziehen, aber Potter-der nun auch wütend wurde-war viel zu stark für sie. Und dann passierten sehr viele Dinge sehr schnell auf einmal.

Lily wollte unbedingt von Potter weg und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen vor Schmerz und Überraschung weiteten, aber eine Sekunde später schubste er sie mit all seiner Kraft von sich und schrie hasserfüllt: „Warum musst du immer so ein verdammtes Miststück sein?" Sie ächzte als sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr knallte. Und das nächste, das sie wusste, war das er ihr Gesicht festhielt und sie heftig küsste. Er presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand und hielt ihr Gesicht fest wie ein Schraubstock, als ob er Angst hatte, dass sie wieder versuchen würde, wegzukommen.

Aber wegzukommen war das letzte, an das Lily gerade dachte. Sein Kuss war glückseliges Vergessen und das einzige, das in diesem Moment zählte. Aber als sie von einander abließen, um nach Luft zu schnappen, traf die Realität sie wie ein nasser Schwamm.

„Warum spielst du mit mir, Potter?" keuchte sie, während sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Ich spiele nicht mit dir", antwortete er ruhig und starrte hinunter auf sie. Sie zitterte. Als sie einen Schritt vorwärts machte, nahm Potter ihre Oberarme und drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand.

„Nein," sagte er bestimmt. „Du bleibst hier."

„Was willst du?" schrie sie frustriert. „Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, warum du das alles machst?"

„Warum mache ich das, deiner Meinung nach?" fragte er.

„Weil ich so ungefähr die Einzige in der siebten Klasse bin, mit der du noch nicht gevögelt hast-und tu nicht so, als würde es nicht stimmen! Ich gehe mit dir ins Bett, wenn die Hölle zufriert, also hör auf mit dem Theater!"

„Halt die Fresse!" schrie er. „Sei still, weil du verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung hast, worüber du redest. Und es ist ja nun wirklich nicht so, als seihst du die Jungfrau Maria."

„Wenigstens spiele ich nicht mit den Menschen", sagte Lily kalt.

James ließ sie los, trat zurück und warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem nichts anderes als purer Hass lag.

„Wenn du das von mir denkst, dann kennst du mich überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt verpiss dich."

„Was?"

„Bist du blöd? Mach, dass du wegkommst! Vor fünf Minuten wolltest du doch unbedingt abhauen, also ist doch alles gut, oder? Verzieh dich bloß aus meinem Blickfeld, bevor ich irgendetwas tue, was ich später bereue."

„Leck mich, Potter", sagte Lily kalt, drehte sich um und stürmte davon. Sobald sie um die Ecke gebogen war, lehnte sich James gegen die Wand und glitt hinunter auf den Boden. Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und Schluchzer schüttelten seinen ganzen Körper.

_Ich und der Wagen_

_Und der Bienenschwarm im Magen_

_Und die Straße, die zu schlagen war_

_Wir haben uns vertragen, aber_

_Vor zwei Tagen ging der Wagen in die Knie_

_Er sagte: Ich weiß nicht weiter_

_War ich noch nie, war noch nie_

„Kommen Sie rein, Lily", sagte Dumbledores ruhige Stimme, bevor Lily überhaupt geklopft hatte. Sie betrat den Raum und richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden. Dumbledore gab einem immer das Gefühl, dass er Gedanken lesen könnte, und das war das letzte, was Lily gerade wollte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ganz okay", log Lily.

Dumbledore seufzte tief und stand auf. „Ich werde Sie per Portschlüssel nach Hause schicken, Lily. Er wird sie auch in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückbringen, und zwar genau um sieben Uhr."

„Sieben Uhr", wiederholte Lily und nickte. Dumbledore zog einen sehr alten und kaputten Hut hervor und zog eine Taschenuhr aus seinem Umhang. „Dreißig Sekunden. Berühren Sie den Hut, Lily."

Lily schloss ihre Hand um den Hut und bereitete sich auf das reißende Gefühl unter ihrem Bauchnabel vor.

„Und Lily-"

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Oh, Scheiße. Er sah direkt in ihre Augen, und sie fühlte sich, als ob er alles sehen könnte, das gerade passiert war.

„Liebe ist das einzige, das uns in harten Zeiten hilft. Haben Sie keine Angst davor, Lily. Alles was wir geben, wird zu uns zurückkommen."

Bevor Lily jedoch antworten oder fragen konnte, was er meinte, wurde sie weggerissen, und ein paar Minuten später landete sie mit dem Gesicht auf dem Teppich in ihrem Zimmer zu Hause. Sie stand auf und sah sich um; alles sah aus wie vor drei Monaten, bloß viel staubiger.

„Wirklich, Vernon, ich habe etwas gehört!" Lily zuckte zusammen, als sie die schrille Stimme ihrer Schwester hörte. Besorgt hörte sie zu, wie Petunia die Treppen hochstieg und als sie die Tür aufriss, schloss sie die Augen.

„Du!" fauchte Petunia ungläubig. „Was machst du hier?"

Lily öffnete ihren Augen wieder. „Es war auch mein Vater, Petunia."

„Nein", sagte Petunia gehässig. „Nicht mehr. Nicht, seit dem du weggelaufen bist."

„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen."

„Wie nennst du es dann?"

Lily schluckte sprachlos. Nach ein oder zwei Augenblicken schüttelte Petunia ihren Kopf und ging wieder hinunter. Lily folgte ihr; was hätte sie auch sonst tun können?

„Was war denn, Pe- oh." Vernon starrte Lily mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Angst an.

„Wir gehen jetzt", sagte Petunia, nachdem sie den Rest ihres Tees hinuntergekippt hatte. „Bist du fertig?"

„Ja", antwortete Lily erschöpft. Der Weg zur Kirche war nicht sehr lang, aber Petunia schoss ihr ununterbrochen vernichtende Blicke zu, und sie fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die vorbei ging, unwohler.

Die Beerdigung war schrecklich. Der Pfarrer redete ewig über das Leben nach dem Tod und wie gütig Gott war. _Ja, sicher_, dachte Lily. _Und wo ist Gott, wenn man ihn mal braucht?_

Die Trauerfeier fand in einem Restaurant statt, dass Petunia ausgesucht hatte. Viele Leute waren da, aber Lily kannte die meisten von ihnen nicht.

Drei lange Stunden später entschuldigte Lily sich aus einer unglaublich langweiligen Unterhaltung, die Petunia gerade führte, um aufs Klo zu gehen. Dort spritzte sie sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und betrachtete ihr blasses Gesicht. In einer der Kabinen wurde die Spülung gezogen, und eine Sekunde später kam Vernons Schwester, Magda, hinaus.

„Oh, du bist's", grunzte sie.

„Magda. Wie immer ein Vergnügen, dich zu treffen", sagte Lily sarkastisch.

„Also haben sie dich rausgelassen?" lallte sie. Lily verzog ihr Gesicht. Sich auf einer Beerdigung die Kante zu geben. Wie geschmackvoll.

„Wer hat mich rausgelassen? Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Stell dich nicht blöder als du bist, Lily", sagte Magda, und sie sah aus, als ob sie sich voll und ganz amüsierte. „Ich kenne all deine dreckigen kleinen Geheimnisse, Petunia hat mir alles erzählt. Drogen, Diebstahl... hast dich durch die Gegend gehurt, bis dein Vater dich auf dieses Internat im Norden geschickt hat. Gütiger Mann. Ich hätte dich verleugnet und vor die Tür geworfen."

Lily starrte in Magdas breites, rotes Gesicht, unfähig zu sprechen. Lilys entsetztes Gesicht bereitete Magda offenbar Vergnügen, denn sie fuhr fort; ihre kleinen Augen fuhren über Lilys steinernen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass du verdorben bis auf die Knochen bist. Kleine Schlampe. Ich weiß jetzt schon, wie du enden wirst: einen Haufen Kinder, und du wirst wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal wissen, wer ihre Väter sind. Alkoholismus. Arbeitslos wirst du wahrscheinlich auch sein. Für Pack wie dich zahlen anständige Leute wie wir Steuern."

Lily drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Toilette. Ihre Augen suchte die Menschenmenge nach Petunia ab. Sie redete mit einem Mann, den Petunia als einen Arbeitskollegen ihres Vaters erkannte. Sie lief hinüber und tippte Petunia auf die Schulter.

„Wir müssen reden."

Petunia warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich unterhalte mich gerade."

„Es ist wichtig", sagte Lily. Sie lächelte den Mann entschuldigend an. „Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte."

„Was soll das?" zischte Petunia, sobald sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten.

„Warum hast du Müll über mich rumerzählt?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Petunia gleichgültig.

„Magda hat mir erzählt, was du gesagt hast! Also bin ich eine Hure, ein Junkie und eine Diebin?"

Petunia antwortete nicht.

„Warum? Warum, Petunia?"

„Sei leise!" zischte Petunia. „Oder die Leute werden dich hören!"

„Ist mir doch scheißegal!" schrie Lily. „Kann doch jeder wissen, dass du Lügen über mich erzählt hast."

„Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?" erwiderte Petunia. „Die Wahrheit? Dass meine Schwester eine-"

„Ich bin keine Missgeburt", sagte Lily leise. Petunia war still.

„Ich habe einfach andere Fähigkeiten als du, Petunia. Es ist nichts Schlechtes. Und du wolltest doch selbst mal Hogwarts besuchen-"

„Halt die Klappe, Lily!"

Stille.

„Ich will mit diesem Schwachsinn nichts zu tun haben", sagte Petunia schließlich.

„Und daher auch mit mir nicht?" fragte Lily.

Petunias Gesicht war ausreichend als Antwort.

„Es ist dir also total egal?" fragte Lily verzweifelt. „Bin ich dir egal? Vollkommen egal? Was, wenn ich sterben würde? Wäre es dir egal?"

„Willst du mich erpressen, oder was? Willst du dich umbringen, wenn ich nicht mache, was du willst?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, klar. Petunia, du weißt was in meiner Welt passiert. Ich weiß, dass du meine Zeitungen gelesen hast- nein, unterbrich mich nicht", sagte sie schnell, als sie sah, dass Petunia ihren Mund öffnete. „Du weißt Bescheid über Voldemort und was er vorhat. Ich könnte schon in ein paar Minuten tot sein."

„Und?" fragte Petunia kalt.

„Also wäre es dir egal?"

Petunia sah Lily nicht in die Augen, als sie sagte: „Ja, wäre es."

Lily drehte sich auf der Ferse um und ging nach Hause.

_Ich und mein Magen _

_Und der Kopf in meinem Kragen gingen_

_blind getragen von zwei Füßen_

_Die nichts sagen außer:_

_Gib dich geschlagen und geh endlich in die Knie_

_Ich sagte: Ich weiß nicht weiter_

_War ich noch nie, War ich noch nie_

Lily ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und sah alle fünf Sekunden auf die Uhr. Endlich, nur noch eine Minute bis sieben. Sie nahm den alten Spitzhut in die Hand; unten wurde die Haustür geöffnet und wieder zugemacht.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Tuney", sagte sie leise, als der Portschlüssel sie wegriss.

Diesmal landete sie auf ihrem Bett in Hogwarts. Sie schmiss den Hut achtlos neben ihr Bett.

„Lily?"

Sie drehte sich um; Dorcas stand da.

„Lily... es tut mir so Leid."

Im nächsten Augenblick lag Lily in ihren Armen und sie hing an Dorcas, als ob sie bis ans Ende der Zeit verloren gehen würde, wenn Lily jemals losließe.

* * *

A/N: Danke an alle, die reviewt haben! Tut das jetzt bitte wieder! 


End file.
